Chemistry
by AznVKai
Summary: Momo wants to find her perfect chemistry. So, she starts going out with different men in Soul Society. Little did she know, a certain tenth division captain is closely watching...
1. Soul Searching

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights of the characters go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Guess who's back in the house? Yes, it's me! After a short break from fan fiction writing, I'm back with a brand new HitsuHina story for you to read! This romance fan fiction is going to last approximately twenty chapters long. Hope you enjoy it! Without any further adieu, here is chapter one.

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Dreaming._ **Letter.**

* * *

**Chemistry**

**Chapter One**: Soul Searching

_Momo Hinamori closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. After a long exhausting day of work at the fifth division, she wanted to relax. However, she needs to go home first. The raven haired girl opened her chocolate brown eyes and noticed she is fast approaching her private quarters. With a smile on her face, she picked up the pace. Before long, the young lieutenant arrived at her destination. _

_When she opened the slide door and entered the house, she heard a familiar voice, "I'm in the kitchen."_

_Happy to know that he's here, she quickly took off her footwear and rushed to find him preparing dinner. "I'm home."_

_Stopping what he was done, he turned around and walked over to give her a warm embrace. It soon followed with a loving kiss. "Welcome back, my sweetheart."_

_Hinamori smiled back before resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh._

By the time Momo opened her eyes, she found herself hugging her pillow in her futon. "A dream, huh?"

She let out a deep sigh and buried her face in the white pillow. She wondered how can one simple dream affect her so much, but she soon remembered the reason. The cause of her sensitivity is from all the nightmares she had of her former idol and captain. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Considering what she went through over the past few months, she figured it's about time to start thinking about the future. After a few minutes, the raven haired girl sat up. With her resolve decided, she quickly got out of bed and start her day.

* * *

When Toshiro Hitsugaya arrived at his office, he scanned the room for a certain strawberry orange haired vice-captain. His emerald-teal eyes soon fixated on the sleeping woman, who is resting on the sofa, and the many sake jugs and bottles scattered around. The tenth division captain let out a low growl, marched up to her, and said, "Oi Matsumoto, wake up."

In response to his voice, Rangiku stirred in her sleep. She mumbled, "Mm, don't touch there..."

He rolled his eyes and repeated, "Matsumoto, wake up now."

After letting out a quiet groan, she slowly opened her eyes. By the time she realized it, she jumped and exclaimed, "Eek! Taicho, what are you doing in my room?"

Hitsugaya folded his arms and gave her a stern look. "This isn't your room. You're in the office. Now, clean up this mess before you start on today's paperwork."

As she sat up, Matsumoto placed a hand on the side of her forehead. She whined, "But I have a headache..."

His look suddenly narrowed into a tempered glare. "It's an order."

Toshiro turned and walked over to his desk. "You need a girlfriend."

The white haired then stopped walking.

"I'm not interested..." Then, he glanced over his shoulder and added, "...and don't you dare set me up on a blind date."

With that said, he took a seat behind his desk. Just as he is about to pick up his ink brush, Rangiku asked, "But captain, don't you want to get married or raise a family in the future?"

Unable to hold back his frustration, he stood up from his seat and snapped at the older Shinigami, "Matsumoto, get to work!"

The tenth division lieutenant raised both her hands in mock stance. "Okay okay, I got it!"

Then, she began her task at cleaning up all the mess in the room. After letting out a deep sigh, Toshiro sat back down and noticed a Hell Butterfly fluttering into the room. Seeing that the insect is moving towards him, Hitsugaya extended his pointer finger out so that he can receive his message. Once he got it, the white haired captain stood up and released the butterfly flew out the window. He turned to Matsumoto and said, "I'll be back; I have a package to pick up at the Western Gate."

As he is walking towards the door, Rangiku replied, "Alright."

He stopped for a moment to give her one more comment, "I expect you to have at least finished cleaning up all the empty bottles and jugs in the room by the time I come back."

"Eh, you're not expecting me to start on the paperwork?"

"Of course not," he replied. "Besides, you never seem to seriously work on it."

With that said, he used flash step to quickly leave the office. Minutes later, he arrived at the western edge of Seireitei to see a young male Soul Reaper holding a box-like container wrapped in a dark blue cloth. He gave the captain a short bow before he said, "Hitsugaya-taicho, I have received this package from the other side of the gate. It is from your grandmother."

With a short nod, he accepted the taller Soul Reaper's offer and thanked him for his efforts. Then, he quickly dashed to a remote rooftop. Toshiro stopped to take a moment to sit down, place the package on his lap, and untied the cloth. Inside was two containers filled with his favourite amanatto and a folded piece of paper on top. He picked up the sheet and read the contents inside:

**Toshiro,**

**I made some amanatto for both you and Momo. Please continue to look after one another as you always did.**

**Obaa-san**

After he finished, Hitsugaya put away the note in between the layers of his uniform (from the opening in front). After wrapping the cloth again, he stood up and headed over to his next destination: the fifth division headquarters.

* * *

Tracing her reiatsu, Hitsugaya soon found himself standing in front of her private quarters. As he placed his hand on the door handle, he wondered why his childhood friend is still at home when she is supposed to be at work. Then, she heard the mentioned Soul Reaper's voice from inside. "Should I wear this one?"

Curious, he opened the door and entered the house.

"This one looks nice too." Following her voice, he made his way to Momo's bedroom.

There, he found the fifth division lieutenant standing in front of a large oval mirror with different kimono outfits in each of her hands and all over the floor. "Mou, which one should I choose?"

"What are you doing?"

Upon hearing her childhood friend, she looked over and jumped. "H-Hitsugaya-kun, since when were you here?"

Toshiro gave her a stern look. "Oi, it is Hitsugaya-taicho to you. I've been here over the past minute or two."

"Why didn't you mention anything earlier?"

"You're a lieutenant. By now, you should have felt the presence of my reiatsu."

Momo pouted. _"Why does he have to be a genius?"_

She resumed her attention to the mirror.

"Anyways, I'm trying to decide what to wear later."

"I can see that."

Hinamori looked at him once more. Then, she raised both kimono outfits up and asked, "Which one looks better on me?"

Hitsugaya slowly let out a sigh. Once again, he found himself at crossroads with the memories of their past together. Whenever Momo couldn't make a decision, she would ask him to make it for her. "They both look fine on you."

The older Soul Reaper then frowned. "No, I want you to decide for me! I can't seem to make a decision!"

He began scratching the side of his head. After a brief moment, he pointed his finger at the kimono Momo is holding on her right hand. Then, the peach girl let out a smile.

"I thought so too."

With that said she tossed the unneeded kimono off to the side and looked at the other outfit in front of the mirror once more. In the meantime, Hitsugaya put his hand into his wrapped package and took out a handful of amanatto. He put it in his mouth and ate it. He asked, "What's the occasion?"

As Toshiro put another handful into his mouth, Momo replied, "Oh, I'm going out with Kira-kun later."

Suddenly, he placed his hand over his mouth. He turned to the side and coughed a few times. Once he is able to breathe again, he further asked, "Y-You're going out on a date with Kira?"

Hinamori turned around and answered, "Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

She walked up to him and raised a finger. "Don't laugh at me, okay? It all started with a dream."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "A dream?"

The peach girl nodded her head. "I came home from work to meet with my dream boyfriend. He greeted me with homemade dinner, hugs, and kisses. By the time I woke up, I began thinking about my future. Considering everything that has happened, I believe it's about time to start thinking about settling down. I want to get married and raise a family someday before I live out my life."

"So, you're going out with him because..."

"To get some experience in the dating department," she replied. "I...never went out with anyone before."

"Oh, Kira doesn't have any experience in that department either. What makes him to be the perfect person to go out on your first date?"

"Come to think of it," Momo said. "Why are you here?"

_"She's not even listening." _Toshiro sighed with defeat and replied,"Obaa-san asked me to deliver some amanatto to you."

He raised his hand, holding up the wrapped amanatto inside. "Oh, you can put it on the table over there."

With a short nod, he walked over to the table and took out one of the containers from the bag. After placing it on the table top, he said to the raven haired lieutenant, "I better get back before Matsumoto causes anymore havoc in my office."

Momo giggled. "Okay, I'll talk to you soon."

In response, he gave her a short farewell before disappearing from sight.

As he is heading back to the tenth division, Toshiro thought about the idea of Momo going on a date with the third division lieutenant. He knew they were friends since their academy days, but he couldn't imagine them seeing each other anymore than that. Besides, he has never seen Hinamori act any differently around Kira compared to her other friends. "They're only going to be together for one night."

* * *

**Japanese World Translations**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Shinigami** _- Soul Reaper, _**Amanatto**_ - a Japanese traditional sweet treat that is made of refined sugar beans, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, how's the beginning? Like it? Dislike it? Please review! I'll be back soon with the next chapter! Laterz!


	2. First Date

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights of the characters go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm finally back with an update! Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **Levvychan, Genkin Shikyo, icyangel27, HitsuHina fanatic, TUranzaRE711, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, XoXo, KnowledgeandImagination, Reader-Favs, Michie .A, starlight3395, skylarkdragonstar, Fan of u, vic-chan, misslaly19, Mrs. HopeEstheim, hitsuhina forever, squirtlepokemon215, Himitsu Angel,** **Andy**, and **Guest**.

In the previous chapter, Hinamori begins the search for her perfect chemistry by going on her first date with Kira. The only other person that knows this is her childhood friend, Hitsugaya. How will her first date turn out? Well, find out by reading this chapter. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." _

* * *

**Chemistry**

**Chapter Two**: First Date

Sitting behind the large desk, Hitsugaya is busy signing signatures on his paperwork. However, he didn't get very far into it. His thoughts are too focused on something else. For the third time, he put down his ink brush and leaned back against his seat. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

Though he said there is not going to be anything special happening during Momo's first date, he couldn't help but consider the small percentage that it does happen. If something special did happen, he has to start thinking about the most important question. As one of Hinamori's closest friends, is Kira the perfect person she can spend the rest of her life with?

By the time he reopened them, he turned his attention to his lieutenant (who is busy picking up the last few sake jugs and bottles in the room). _"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this."_

He took a moment to scratch the side of his head before letting out a deep sigh.

"Matsumoto."

"Eek!" Rangiku jumped and glanced over her shoulder to see him. "Don't surprise me like that! They were about to come out."

He gave her a stern look. "What would come out?"

She put the empty jugs and bottles down. "You know..."

With her hands, she drew the round outline over her bosoms. Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes. "I need to ask you a favour."

She blinked. "Eh, a favour?"

"Yes," Toshiro replied. "Are you free tonight?"

"Sorry, but you're not my type."

The white haired Soul Reaper gave her another stern look.

_"Two can play at that game," _he thought. "I know; you're already with Ichimaru."

She returned the sentiment with her own stern look. "Haha, that's very funny. So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to confirm something." He turned his gaze elsewhere. "I heard...rumours that Hinamori's going out on a date with Kira tonight."

There was a short pause. Sensing her presence nearby, he resumed his attention to the front to find the woman leaning over the desk. "Eh, really?"

Seeing that she's too close, he leaned back. "I-I said it was a rumour!"

Matsumoto then pulled away and placed a hand on her hip.

"It's about ti-" Suddenly, a thought came into mind. "Wait a minute, how did you know about this before I do?"

The tenth division captain shot her a glare. "Even I listen to this stuff once in a while."

"Hn..."

Aware of her sinister grin, Hitsugaya replied, "I'm just worried...as her childhood friend."

"Are you sure about that?" Rangiku speculated. "You might be saying that because you are attracted to Hinamori."

Toshiro's glare suddenly turned icier. "We've been through this over a hundred times already. I only think of Hinamori as a close friend; nothing more, nothing less."

"Alright, if you say so. I'll look into the rumour right away."

With that said, she quickly skipped her way to the door. Realizing what she's up to, Hitsugaya stood up from his seat and called out to her, "Oi, you can leave once you have finished your paperwor-"

"See you, taicho!"

After she waved goodbye and bolted out of the office, Toshiro snapped, "Matsumoto!"

* * *

"Hey Kira-kun!" Hinamori said. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

The blond haired Soul Reaper let out a genuine smile. "It's no problem. I just got out of work as well."

"Shall we get going?"

With a short nod, the two friends began leaving the fifth division headquarters together. Little did they know, the tenth division lieutenant is keeping a close eye on them from behind some bushes.

"I don't believe it; taicho is right," she whispered. "Hinamori is going on a date with Kira."

"You look nice in that kimono," Izuru commented.

Momo smiled. "Thanks."

"Ou, I better stay close to see what they're up to," Matsumoto said.

Just as she is about to follow her peers, a voice interrupted, "What cha doing, Rangiku?"

The strawberry orange haired woman quickly placed her hands over her mouth to suppress the shriek. Then, she turned around to see the curious gray haired captain. She grabbed the collar of his uniform and pulled him down to her level. She snapped, "Gin, don't scare me like that."

"Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized. "So, what cha up to?"

Matsumoto resumed her attention to her targets. "I'm spying on Hinamori and Kira."

"Izuru and Hinamori-chan?" Ichimaru asked. "What do ya want to know about them?"

"I want to see if they like each other or not."

Gin briefly watched the two lieutenants interact with one another. Judging from their behaviour, their relationship appears to be pretty normal. "Hn, they probably don't."

Rangiku slowly turned her head to give him a stern look. "Don't ruin my fun."

The third division captain just grinned with amusement. "We're going to lose them."

"What?" She looked at the front and realized he's right. Matsumoto then took hold of his hand and pulled him along. "What are we waiting for? Let's get moving!"

Along the way, Hinamori felt a suspicious presence following her and Kira. So, she stopped walking. At that moment, Izuru noticed and did the same. As she is paying attention to whatever is behind them, the blond haired Soul Reaper asked, "What's wrong, Hinamori-kun?"

"I could have sworn someone was following us." She looked back in front. "Then again, it's probably just my imagination."

The third division lieutenant shrugged his shoulders. "If it makes you feel better, we can take turns checking for any suspicious activity."

Momo smiled. "I appreciate it, Kira-kun. However, we're here to have a good time and not be on duty."

Izuru laughed hesitantly. "You do have a point there. So, where do you want to go first?"

"Let's get something to eat. It's past dinner time."

He nodded with agreement. "I know a good restaurant we can dine at. It's known for its noodle soup."

"That sounds good to me."

* * *

"Damn it," Matsumoto cursed as she is watching the dating couple conversing at the table across the room. "I can't hear what they are talking about from over here. If only this place wasn't so busy, we would have gotten the best seats in the house."

"Hn, what would you like to order?" Ichimaru asked while reading the menu. "They all look delicious."

The tenth division lieutenant glared at the older Soul Reaper. "Gin, we're not here to eat. We're here to observe Hinamori and Kira."

All of a sudden, they heard a noise. Both childhood friends looked at where it is coming from: Rangiku's stomach. A grin appeared on the captain's face. "Well, it seems like your stomach has to disagree."

The strawberry orange haired female blushed and covered her face with the menu. "Okay fine, but you're paying for our meal."

"Now, that's mean."

* * *

As they are finishing the last of their meal, Kira stopped for a moment to watch his fellow lieutenant. Ever since the beginning of this date, he has been meaning to ask her something important. However, he didn't get a chance to properly ask her. _"I should ask her now before I forget."_

He let out a soft sigh.

"Hinamori-kun."

Upon hearing the third division lieutenant, she put her chopsticks down and replied, "Hn, yes Kira-kun?"

"I-I was quite surprised that you asked me out on a date."

"Well, I just wanted to get some dating experience with a friend first."

"I see," Izuru replied. "In that case, I thought Hitsugaya-taicho would be the first person you would ask out."

Momo let out a soft smile and replied, "I would go out with Hitsugaya-kun. However, I don't think going out with him will benefit me in any way. We grew up together as siblings."

"Yeah, but you two are not blood related."

"I know, but I don't think he would be interested in going on dates. Plus, he has his captain duties to look after."

"You do have a point there. No offense, but Hitsugaya-taicho needs to take a day off once in a while."

Hinamori giggled. "I understand what you mean; I feel the same way."

"Anyway, I think you should go out with different guys to get the full experience of the dating life rather than doing trial ones with your male friends," the third division vice-captain suggested. "As long as none of us have any romantic feelings for you, we would only hold you back."

"Thanks Kira-kun; I'll put that into consideration the next time I decide to go on a date."

She picked up her chopsticks once more and continued with her meal.

_"He does have a point; I should take his word for it. Starting tomorrow, I will go out with guys I barely know." _

* * *

**Japanese World Translations**

**_Taicho_** - Captain

* * *

**Author's Note**: If I were Momo, I wouldn't have the guts to try going out with guys I barely know. What will happen on her next date? Well, stay tuned and find out on my next update! Please review and thanks a bunch!


	3. Looking Lovely

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long delay; I was busy with school and I took my time writing this chapter. Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **Hitsuhina fanatic, starlight3395, skylark dragonstar, icyangel27, TUranzaRE711, KnowledgeandImagination, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, ayoshi-chan923 **_(x2)_**, TOTOROFOREVER, narutowolf, Guest1, Guest2, squirtlepokemon215, **and** hitsuhina forever bestcouple.**

In the previous chapter, Hitsugaya is trying to do his paperwork. However, thoughts about Hinamori's first date kept distracting him. Knowing that it is wrong to eavesdrop on her date, he decided to ask Matsumoto to spy on her on his behalf. Later at night, Momo went out with Izuru not knowing that Rangiku and Gin are closely watching. After a long talk during dinner, Hinamori decided to take Kira's advice. Once this date is done, she will go out on dates with men she is barely acquainted with.

What is going to happen next? Without any further adieu, here is chapter three. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Chemistry**

**Chapter Three**: Looking Lovely

After putting down his ink brush, Hitsugaya leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes. He let out a deep sigh, making use of the short break from his two hour paperwork. However, he soon opened his eyes to focus on the closed slide door. He could sense and hear the familiar Soul Reaper moving in his direction. Moments later, she slammed the door open and exclaimed, "Good morning taicho!"

He gave her a stern look. "You're late, Matsumoto."

"I'm sorry, but I have a valid reason this time. I stayed up late, spying on Hinamori's date with Kira last night. I learned quite a few interesting things."

"Interesting?" Toshiro asked. "Like wha-"

Realizing he's being a bit too nosy about his childhood friend, the white haired captain turned his head to the side.

"I'm sure the news is probably a bunch of gossip. Besides, they're only good friends," he replied, _"and their relationship better be nothing more."_

Aware of his actions, the strawberry orange haired lieutenant let out a wide grin. She began teasing him, "Yeah, I suppose it is your typical gossip. She was only talking about you."

All of a sudden, he slammed his hands on the desk and stood up from his seat. "What? What did she say?"

Matsumoto raised a hand over her mouth and giggled. "But taicho, I thought you weren't interested in hearing what Hinamori said yesterday."

"W-Well, this is a different matter," he sputtered, trying to come up with a valid excuse. "If she tells anything bad about me, I-I won't forgive her."

"Well..." She paused. "I'm not telling."

Hitsugaya gave her a stern look. "Fine, at least tell me that she's not going on another date with Kira."

"She's not going on another date with Kira," she replied. Toshiro let out a soft sigh before he sat back down behind his desk. Just as he is about to pick up his ink brush, Matsumoto added, "She's going out with other acquainted Soul Reapers who are also looking for love."

He exclaimed, "WHAT?"

At that moment, both Soul Reapers of the tenth division heard the loud footsteps from the hall. By the time they turned their heads, they saw a long haired Hinamori enter the office. "Hitsugaya-kun, I need your help!"

However, the white haired captain didn't register what she said in his mind. His eyes are too focused on the elegant one-piece kimono that fit perfectly into her slim petite body.

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you listening?"

In response to his name, he immediately raised his head to meet with her soft chocolate brown eyes. As he is oblivious to his lieutenant's suppressed laugh, he asked Momo, "What?"

"I said I need your help," she repeated. "Can you do that hairstyle that you did before?"

He folded his arms and gave her a stern look. "What are you talking about?"

"You know...half tied up."

"Oh..." Toshiro turned his head to one side. "...That hairstyle."

Hinamori walked up to his desk and placed her hands together. She leaned towards him and pleaded, "Please, I would really appreciate it."

Hitsugaya gave her a look of disapproval. Not only he wants to save himself from being called a pansy by his lieutenant, he didn't want Matsumoto to tell all of Soul Society about this. However, once he looked at her puppy dog eyes, the white haired captain found himself at a dead end. He couldn't find the courage in his heart to politely turn her down. He closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. "Fine, I'll tie up your hair."

He extended his hand out.

"Pass me the brush and take a seat on the sofa over there," he instructed.

Suddenly, a big smile appeared on her face. She with a content nod, the fifth division lieutenant offered the brush in her hand. After her childhood friend took hold of it by the handle, she made her way to the sofa and sat down. Moments later, Hitsugaya left his seat and walked up to her from behind. With the brush at hand, he placed it on the back of her head and gently began straightening her soft long hair. A few strokes later, he heard a burst of laughter from the side. "You do her hair, taicho?"

He immediately shot her a glare, telling the older Soul Reaper to shut her mouth or else he will punish her with paperwork. "It-te-te-te! Hitsugaya-kun, that hurts!"

Realizing that he's hurting her, Toshiro quickly resumed his attention to Momo and stopped brushing her hair any further. He apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

With a tear in the corner of her eye, Hinamori glanced over her shoulder to give him a pout face.

"Mou, be careful," she said. "It felt like my hair was about to rip off my head."

"Okay, I got it. Now stop belly aching, Bed-Wetter. "

Then, she turned her head to face the front so that Toshiro can continue brushing her hair. "I don't wet the bed anymore, Shiro-chan."

"Oi, you are supposed to address me by my title."

However, the peach girl didn't listen to a word he said. She is too busy humming a random tune. Hitsugaya sighed with defeat and continued brushing her hair. After a few more strokes, he began brushing some of her hair back. Then, he put the brush down on the sofa, not caring that it slipped all the way to Momo's side. At that moment, Hinamori raised her hand up to give him a pink clip. He took the clip and used it to keep her new hairstyle up. "Are you done yet?"

"Just give me a moment," Toshiro replied as he is adjusting the clip's position. After one final snap, he said, "Okay, I'm done."

Turning her attention to the tenth division lieutenant, she asked, "How do I look Rangiku-san?"

Matsumoto raised her hand and gave her peer a thumb up. She smiled. "You look lovely."

Feeling content, she turned to Hitsugaya. "Thanks a bunch; I really owe you one this time."

"You know..." Toshiro folded his arms. "You can do it yourself. It's not that hard."

"I know, but I'm sort of in a hurry for my date."

Upon hearing those words, he lowered his head and thought, "So, she is going out on another date."

"I don't want to spend a whole hour in front of the mirror trying to fix my hair to perfection."

Just as she is about to leave, Hitsugaya took a step forward and called out to her, "Wait Hinamori."

She stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you look in the mirror to make sure that you like the way your hair is currently tied up?"

The fifth division lieutenant simply smiled and replied, "I'm sure you tied my hair up nicely; I trust you, Hitsugaya-kun."

Feeling his cheeks heat up, the white haired captain looked away from his childhood friend. "W-Well, don't go crying back to me if you get a bad compliment from your date."

"Okay, I'll see you soon!" Momo replied. "Bye Rangiku-san!"

With that said, Hinamori left the captain and lieutenant alone in the office. Matsumoto took a quick glance to see glimmer of sadness in Hitsugaya's stoic expression. She grinned. "Why don't you ask her out?"

The young Soul Reaper suddenly shot her an icy glare. Then, he turned around and returned to his desk. After taking his seat, he said, "We have a lot of work to do. Now, help me finish today's paperwork."

She pouted. "Aww, do I really have to?"

"Yes." Toshiro stood up and slammed his hands on the table. He snapped, "Now get to work!"

"Hai..."

* * *

As she waited for her date to arrive, Hinamori let out a soft sigh. It has been about an hour past the designated time they were supposed to meet. However, he has yet to show up. _"I'm an idiot. Why am I still waiting here for him when there is a chance he might not show up at all?"_

With her feet beginning to feel sore, she began leaning back against the tree that has been providing her with shade for all this time.

_"He should at least tell me if he is still coming or not."_

"Hinamori, what are you doing here?"

Momo blinked and slowly looked over to see her fellow peers in her presence. "Oh hey Abarai-kun and Kuchiki-san."

"You look a little different," Renji said. "Is it for some special occasion or something?"

The fifth division lieutenant let out a soft smile. "Yeah, I'm waiting for someone. We're going to have lunch together."

"Oh, that's nice," Rukia said. "At least, you have some time away from your duties."

Momo giggled. "That's true; I heard everyone has been busy these days."

"Tell me about it." She turned to her childhood friend. "Come on Renji, we need to head back to the sixth division and report to Nii-sama."

"Ah yeah," Abarai replied. "We have to get going, Hinamori. We'll talk to you later."

The raven haired girl nodded her head. She raised her hand up and gave them a friendly farewell. "Okay, see you."

"Ja ne," Kuchiki said.

With that said, the two vice-captains of the Gotei 13 left. Once they are gone, Momo put her hand down and sighed with defeat. She scanned the area for any signs of her date. "I should really give up on waiting for him; all he has done so far is waste my time."

She took a moment to look at the sky and watch the fluffy clouds floating by.

_"If he really does care for me, we would be having a great time getting to know each other by now."_ Hinamori raised a hand and placed it over her chest. After lowering her head, she began to wonder, _"Maybe he just agreed to go out just to mess with me. Besides, my nativity and absent mindedness usually clouds my judgment. Maybe...I'm not meant to be loved."_

"Hinamori, what are you doing here?"

With her thoughts interrupted, the peach girl slowly looked over to see the white haired captain standing in her presence. Just as the realization dawned to her, she jumped. "H-H-Hitsugaya-kun, don't scare me like that!"

Toshiro folded his arms over his chest and gave her a stern look. "Oi, you're a vice-captain now. You should be aware of any nearby presence."

Momo pouted. "Mou..."

"So, I thought you were going out on a date."

The peach girl placed her hands together on her lap. As she fiddled with her thumbs, she let out a faint smile. "Yeah, I am...but he hasn't arrived yet."

Upon hearing her response, Toshiro began recalling the time when Momo left the tenth division office after he did her hair. After arriving at the conclusion that she has been here for quite some time, he looked away and said, "Oh, I see."

There was a short pause.

"He's taking his time getting here."

"...Yeah, he is."

"He should have been a little more considerate and not keep you waiting like this," he explained. "If I were to go on a date with you, I make sure that I arrive early or on time. Otherwise, I would get in touch with you and explain the situation that is keeping me from coming to our designated place on time."

By the time he resumed his attention to his childhood friend, Hitsugaya noticed Hinamori staring at him. At first, he wondered why she was doing that. However, the realization soon hit him like a speeding truck. His explanation may have caused Momo to misunderstand.

He sputtered, "W-Well, I was just using us as an example. What I'm trying to say is...you don't have to go out with him if you don't believe he's the one you're looking for."

As she listened, Hinamori came to realization. Despite what happened during the Winter War, he still wishes to protect her; someone who previously held onto the selfish belief that Aizen was forced to do those evil deeds.

"Anyway, you must be hungry by now. Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

Momo smiled, happy to have a good friend like him. She suggested, "Let's eat some takoyaki. I know a good place we can dine in."

"You can eat," Toshiro replied. "I'm not hungry."

"Eh? You have to eat or else you won't be able to grow taller!"

The white haired captain gave her a stern look. The last thing he wants is for his childhood friend to remind him about the importance of eating. "I ate a while ago."

"Oh, alright then. I'll show you the way." With a short nod, the two childhood friends began walking together. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hn, what is it?"

"Do you think I am attractive?"

"Of course, you are," he quickly replied, but the realization came a little too late. He just answered her question without any logic put into it. He tried to elaborate the reason. "B-Because...it's normal for beings of different genders to be attracted to one another. It's the rule of nature."

He took a quick glance to see Momo attentively listening to him. He mentally slapped himself for saying that. He's a boy and she's a girl. Based on his explanation, one can assume that they're in love with each other. Hitsugaya blushed and looked away.

"W-Well, that's what usually happens," he corrected. "What I am trying to say is...there's definitely someone out there who will love you more than anyone else. You just have to keep looking. Besides, it is the main reason you're on this search in the first place."

Toshiro looked at her.

"Am I right?"

She let out a bright smile and nodded with agreement. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Shiro-chan. I needed that."

Hitsugaya sighed and resumed his attention to the front. "Can you stop calling me by that nickname? I thought you promised not to address me by it anymore, Hinamori."

Momo laughed hesitantly. "Oh yeah, I must have said it out of turn."

"It better be."

The raven haired girl took a moment to see where they are. In the meantime, the white haired captain closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. Somehow, he managed to clear up the misunderstanding. However, he couldn't figure out why he said those things in the first place and out of turn. He folded his arms over his chest and thought deeply for source of his little problem. "Ah, here's the place I was talking about!"

With his thoughts interrupted, Toshiro opened his eyes and followed the direction where his childhood friend is pointing at. Hitsugaya stopped walking for a moment to observe the food stall. "It looks like a regular stall."

She soon stopped as well and replied, "Yeah, but I heard the cook there makes the best takoyaki of all of Seireitei."

"Hn, is that so?"

She nodded with agreement. "Yep, you should try some."

"I said I'm not hungr-" He watched the fifth division lieutenant walk ahead and ordering her serving of food to the cook. _"She's not even listening."_

After a short sigh, he walked to her side and paid for her meal. Once he received his change, the two childhood friends watched the chef cook a fresh batch of takoyaki. "Hn, maybe I should try making these sometime."

"It's not easy to make if you don't have all the necessary tools and ingredients," Hitsugaya replied.

Hinamori placed a finger on her chin. After a brief moment of silence, she smiled. "Oh well, everything will work out somehow when the time comes."

"Yosh!" the cook said, handing out a boat of takoyaki. "Here's your order!"

"Arigato!" She extended both her hands and accepted his offer. Wasting no time, she picked up her skewer and stabbed a takoyaki ball. Just as she put it up to her mouth, she gently blew at the snack before taking a bite. Before long, she cried out, "Umai!"

The peach girl then turned to her childhood friend.

"Are you sure you don't want a taste?"

"I'm good," Toshiro replied. "You can have it."

She grinned. "You don't know what you're missing, Shiro-chan."

While she took a moment to eat another one, he gave her a stern look. "Uruse."

A few bites later, Hinamori stopped eating and noticed the tenth division captain is attentively watching. "Is...There something on my face?"

"Oh yeah." He raised his finger and began pointing at the left corner of his lip. "There's some sauce over here."

She put down her skewer on the takoyaki and placed her fingers on the side of her lip where he saw the food stain. Upon feeling the liquid texture, she wiped what she could and looked at her dirty fingertips. "Is it all gone?"

"Yeah, it is."

Momo smiled at him. "Thanks again for paying for my food."

"You're welcome."

"I should repay the favour somehow."

"Oh," he said modestly. "You don't have to."

"Ah, I know!" she exclaimed. "I can make dinner for you since the day hasn't ended."

"There's no need for you to do that," Hitsugaya replied. "I can cook myself and today must have been a tiring day."

With a frown on her face, the peach girl took a step closer to Toshiro and said with determination, "No, I insist. Besides, this is a good opportunity to let you taste my newest recipe."

"Newest recipe? What do you think I am: your guinea pig?"

"Oh, come on! I'm not _that_ terrible at cooking compared to Rangiku-san."

He paused to think about it. "That's a good point."

"Well, that's settled!" Momo said. "I'm cooking for you tonight!"

He sighed with defeat. "Fine, but we should stop at the grocery store before we head over to my place. I'm a bit low on ingredients in the fridge at the moment."

"Okay, let's go!"

With that said, the fifth division lieutenant began walking in the other direction. Knowing that she's getting ahead of herself, the tenth division captain followed after her. "Oi, finish your takoyaki first!"

"I can finish along the way."

"Yeah, but we're not in a rush. The store is not going to close anytime soon."

"But I want to get the freshest ingredients they have to offer before the bad ones are left out."

Little did the two childhood friends realize, they passed by the meeting spot where Momo was supposed to meet her date. They also failed to realize is currently there, looking for Hinamori in the crowd of nobles and Soul Reapers. He took a moment to glance at his watch for the first time today, not realizing that the device has stopped functioning a while ago. "She should have arrived by now. We're supposed to meet at one and it's already one thirty in the afternoon."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Taicho_** - Captain, _**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Nii-sama**_ - Big Brother, _**Ja ne** _- Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Takoyaki**_ - a ball shaped Japanese snack that is usually filled with diced octopus covered in wheat flour batter and brushed with takoyaki sauce or mayonnaise, _**Arigato** _- Thank You, _**Umai** _- Delicious, _**Uruse -**_ Shut Up

* * *

**Author's Note**: Toshiro tying up Momo's hair is an idea inspired by an artwork I saw on the Internet. Credit goes to him/her who created it; the artwork is wonderful. Hn, so Hinamori ended up going on a date with Hitsugaya instead. Hopefully, that sparked something in their already close relationship. xD What is Momo going to do next? Well, stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. Please review! Thanks.


	4. Definite Proof

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights of the characters go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another update of Chemistry. Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my awesome reviewers:** squirtlepokemon215, HitsuHinalover, Amittai, Kero-mero, XoXo, skylark dragonstar, TUranzaRE711, starlight3395, icyangel27, Misguided Shinigami **_(x2), _**saxophone, KnowledgeandImagination, Moonblossom15, sMoShFiRe, **and** SuPeRsPaCy2000.  
**

In the previous chapter, Matsumoto was explaining Hitsugaya her observations from Hinamori's first when the fifth division lieutenant rushed into the office to ask her childhood friend for a big favour. After helping Momo change her hairstyle, she went out on her second date. Later in the day, Toshiro was taking a walk around Seireitei when he found Hinamori still waiting for her date to arrive. Knowing that she waited for quite some time, he offered to buy lunch for his childhood friend in which she happily accepted. Afterwards, Momo decided to repay him by cooking dinner at his place. **  
**

What is going to happen next? Well, read and find out! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." _

* * *

**Chemistry**

**Chapter Four**: Definite Proof

"Hello Hinamori-fukutaicho, you're looking mighty exquisite outside of your work clothes!"

"Um, thanks for the compliment," Momo replied politely.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

The raven haired girl shook her head. "I just arrived here myse-"

Suddenly, her sentence was interrupted by a single rose that is held up to her face. She looked over to see the member of the sixth division is offering the gift on his knee. She let out a soft smile and accepted the red rose.

"Arigato." She took a moment to sniff the flowery aroma. "It's lovely."

"...just like you," he further complimented with a seductive smile on his face. "Hinamori-fukutaicho."

Little did either of them realize, someone nearby is keeping a close eye on their actions like a hawk. As he saw Hinamori's date take her by the hand, his emerald-teal eyes narrowed. He is so focused on her date that he's ready to sneak up and kill him at the next opportunity he makes a move on his childhood friend. "Taicho, what are you doing here sitting on the roof?"

Suddenly, a thought came into mind.

She raised her finger and began answering her question, "Ah, don't tell me what I think yo-"

Without any warning, he extended his hand out and placed it over her mouth.

"Shut up or else they'll hear us, Matsumoto. Also, make sure to erase your presence too." The tenth division lieutenant simply nodded in response. After taking a quick glance at her, Hitsugaya put his hand down and resumed his attention to the front. "I'm just checking out how she's doing with her date."

Rangiku looked over to see the peach girl is talking with her handsome date. "Oh, he's from that noble family who often does financial business with us."

"Well, there's no doubt that he's rich," Toshiro replied. "He's giving out flowers, chocolates, and kan bills to Hinamori as if they're candy."

Then, he noticed the member of the sixth division offering his childhood friend a gold necklace. Just as the sight of it made the young prodigy growl with annoyance and turned his head to the side. In the meantime, the older Soul Reaper is grinning with amusement. Knowing the exact reason for her captain's sudden change of mood, she asked, "Taicho, is something bothering you?"

"...He's definitely not for her."

"Hn?" She blinked. "what do you mean by that?"

Hitsugaya turned his attention to Matsumoto. "I mean Hinamori doesn't plan on asking him out again."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, he's not compatible."

"Then, what type of guy you think is suitable for her?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro placed a finger over his mouth and thought about it. Now that Matsumoto mentioned it, he never once thought about anyone who could potentially be a good boyfriend for Hinamori. He has only thought that every single guy that she went out on a date with so far is not good for her. He briefly glanced at his childhood friend and then answered, "I think she should be with someone...who is willing to listen, can make her smile, protect her whenever necessary, and...Well, love her for who she is."

Suddenly, he heard a noise. By the time Toshiro turned to the strawberry orange haired lieutenant, he saw Rangiku turn away with her hand over her mouth. Seeing that she's laughing, he gave her a stern look. "What's so funny?"

"Y-You..." She stopped for a moment to face him. "You just described yourself."

"No, I did not," Hitsugaya suddenly protested. "I've known her long enough to have a good idea of her preferences, that's all."

"I'm telling you now," Matsumoto said. "You're in love with her."

The white haired captain scratched the side of his head and sighed with defeat. "For the last time, I'm not in love with Hinamori. What gave you the idea in the first place?"

"First of all, you grew up with her," she explained while she raised a finger up. "So, you know her likes and dislikes."

"So, what? That doesn't explain it."

Then, she raised a second finger. "You have a nickname for her."

"Same as what I said before, that doesn't explain I have feelings for Hinamori," he explained. "Besides, I gave her that nickname as payback or calling me Shiro-chan all the time."

"Fine." Matsumoto raised her ring finger. "You're always worried about her whenever you find out she's hurt."

"That's because she tends to be careless."

Rangiku gave him a look. Despite being the youngest prodigy to graduate from the academy, she couldn't understand why her captain still hasn't realized his feelings for the fifth division lieutenant. She let out a soft sigh. _"Poor him, he's so great at everything except anything that relates to getting involved in a romantic relationship."_

She raised her pinky finger side by side with her other three fingers.

"You get into a foul mood whenever you see her with men who are neither a captain nor a lieutenant."

"I'm just fulfilling my side of the promise," he explained. "I would protect her from anyone that could potentially harm her. Of course, that includes Shinigami."

Tired of counting all the reasons on her fingers, the tenth division lieutenant put her hand on her hip and continued to reason with the younger Soul Reaper. "You stumble on your words whenever you talk to her."

"I can talk to her just fine. Besides, you usually catch me like that whenever I'm stressed or angry."

"You blush whenever she gives you nice comments."

Toshiro folded his arms, showing the frown on his face. At this point in time, he is getting fed up with all points Rangiku has come up with. "That's just the reflection from the sun."

A grin appeared on her face; he's running out of valid excuses to defend his case. She further stated, "You daydream about her sometimes while you're in the middle of paperwork."

Suddenly, Hitsugaya snapped, "I do NOT!"

At that moment, he realized he spoke too loud. The tenth division captain quickly looked over to where Hinamori and her date are only to find them not there. He sighed, relieved that his childhood friend didn't get to hear any of that. On the other hand, other nobles and Soul Reapers are giving him strange looks before they went back to whatever they were doing. Shortly, Hitsugaya turned around to find his vice-captain has suddenly disappeared from sight.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

As she walked down the hall of the tenth division headquarters, Momo let out a deep sigh. After a long date with the officer from the sixth division, she learned two important things: one, he's not the one she is looking for and two, she needs to get ready her next date right away. As of right now, she has less than twenty-four hours to prepare. For that, she needs to find Matsumoto and fast.

_"I hope she's in her office right now." _By the time the office door came around, she took hold of the handle and quickly opened it. The first thing she saw in the room is the strawberry orange haired lieutenant moving a stack of paper onto her captain's desk. Hinamori placed a hand over her chest and sighed with relief. Glad that she found the older Soul Reaper, she walked up to her and said, "Rangiku-san, thank goodness I found you here."

Matsumoto turned around and greeted, "Oh, hey Hinamori! I heard you went out on another date. How was it?"

"It's alright."

"Alright?"

Momo let out a faint smile. "Yeah. We talked a lot about stuff while he keep giving me presents."

"What did you do with them?"

"Oh, I just gave it all to the citizens in Rukongai."

"I see," she replied. _"What a waste that was." _

She let out a disappointing sigh.

_"I guess it makes sense. Half of the stuff she can't even carry back on her own." _The older Soul Reaper leaned back against the desk. With the support of her hands, she lifted herself up and sat on top. "So, are you going to ask him out again?"

Hinamori briefly thought about it before she replied, "I don't think so. He's...a bit too ignorant. All he talked about was his achievements and his future endeavors."

"That's it?"

"He also talked about marriage, starting a family, and other general stuff that relates to settling down."

"Hn, he wasted no time on the serious business."

The fifth division lieutenant nodded her head. "I'm guessing he wants to get a heir as soon as possible."

Matsumoto folded her arms over chest. "Based on your explanation, I'm guessing you don't want to experience the life of a married woman and a first time mother right away."

Again, she nodded. "Starting a family means I have to take a temporary leave from my duties. The last thing the fifth division needs right now is their acting captain and lieutenant to leave. Plus, I want to do a few things before I decide to settle down."

"Well, he's pretty much off the list. So, who's the next person you're going to date next?"

"Actually, I'm going to see a couple of them at the same time," Momo explained. "It's a series of ten minute speed dates."

"Oh..." Intrigued, she further commented, "I never thought you would try something like that."

"I think it's worth a shot. Besides, I might find the one I'm looking for there."

Without any warning, she sneaked up on the younger Soul Reaper and slapped her on the back. Feeling the jolt of pain, Hinamori let out a yelp. Suddenly, she bent over and began coughing. "Atta girl! I would totally do the same thing if I were you!"

"Mou Rangiku-san," the fifth division vice-captain said. "Warn me if you were going to do that."

"After letting me listen to everything you said, I'm guessing you need my help getting ready for your next dates." The tenth division lieutenant gave her a wink. "Am I right?"

Surprised by her insight, Momo slowly nodded her head. "Yeah..."

"Then, I have an idea. Why don't you come over tomorrow and we'll have a practice date with Gin?"

"O-Okay, but...won't Hitsugaya-kun get mad if we disturb him from his paperwork?" Hinamori asked.

"Don't worry about that." She smiled. "I'll talk with him once he gets back from his errand."

"Well, alright then. If there are any changes to the plan, be sure to tell via Hell Butterfly."

"You got it!" As she watched the younger Soul Reaper walk over to the door, Rangiku gave her a friendly farewell wave. "Bye Hinamori!"

"Bye Rangiku-san!"

Before long, Matsumoto was left alone in the office. She stopped waving her hand and turned it into a fist. "Yosh, I have a lot of work to do before the big day tomorrow! This might be my last chance! So Rangiku, you better make it count!"

* * *

**_Next Day_**

As he is walking through the division halls, Hitsugaya placed a hand over his mouth and yawned. Though he went to bed early, the young captain had a lot to think about. One of them happens to be about a certain childhood friend of his. As a result, he didn't get enough sleep. "At least I get to take a short nap before Matsumoto comes in to work."

Once he arrived at his office, he placed his hand on the handle and opened the slide door. Seconds later, Toshiro quickly closed it. For a second there, he could have sworn he saw his vice-captain up and early _before _him. Just in case he was hallucinating, the white haired prodigy took a moment to take a deep breath before he opened the door once more.

_"So, my eyes aren't playing tricks with me after all,"_ he thought as he watched Rangiku walk across the room with a handful of flowers. "Matsumoto, why are you here early?"

Upon hearing her name, the female lieutenant stopped and looked over to see her young captain close the slide door behind him.

"Oh, good morning taicho!" the older Soul Reaper said. "Is there something wrong with me arriving at work early?"

"No, but I get the feeling it's not because you want to complete some paperwork." He walked over to her side. "So, save me the excuses and tell me what you are up to."

After putting the flowers in the small vase, Rangiku gave him a sweet smile. "I'm getting ready for Hinamori's trial ten minute speed date."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "A ten minute speed date?"

"Yeah, don't you know? It's a da-"

"I can figure that out without you explaining it," he interrupted. "Why are you even letting her practice in this room and who is going to be her practice date?"

"Well, I thought you would do it since you're already here."

As he gave her a stern look, Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest. "I have a few concerns with that; one, I'm not interested in participating in this trial date and two, I'm not letting Hinamori practice for her date here. Besides, I have a lot of paperwork to finish and send out by the end of the day."

"Now, don't be so uptight. Take a short break from your paperwork and spend some quality time with your beloved Hinamori."

"She's not my beloved."

"I beg to differ." Rangiku giggled. "Besides, this is my final chance to show you definite proof that you're in love with her. If I can't convince you, I will leave you to live your sad life. However, if I win, you have to buy me a nice expensive jug of sake."

Toshiro's stern look suddenly turned into an icy glare. "As if I'm going to do that for you, Matsumot-"

"Ohayo Rangiku-san, I'm sorry for taking so long."

Recognizing the familiar voice, Hitsugaya looked over to set his eyes on a beautiful young woman standing at the door. She is dressed in a pink kimono with a dark red sash wrapped around her waist, revealing the nice curves on her petite body. Her luscious long hair, smooth pink lips, glowing chocolate brown eyes, and everything else...the young captain simply found her just breathtaking. _"God, she's beautiful..."_

"Oh wow," Matsumoto said. "You look mighty gorgeous, Hinamori."

Upon hearing that, Toshiro snapped back to reality and took a closer look at the raven haired girl. Soon, the realization hit him like a speeding truck. He placed his hand over his face and turned his body to the side, hiding the hot blush on his face. _"Idiot, you just thought Hinamori's attractive." _

However, his actions went unnoticed by his lieutenant. With an amused grin on her face, she turned her attention to her fellow peer. "Now that you're here, we can get started."

After a short glance around the office, Momo noticed something. "Eh, don't we have to wait for Ichimaru-taicho?"

"Ichimaru's not going to come." The peach girl looked over to see her composed childhood friend. "Apparently, Matsumoto doesn't want to give him up to anyone else."

At that moment, Hinamori covered her mouth to suppress her laugh. However, her efforts were in vain as she began giggling in front of her two friends. "I can imagine Rangiku-san doing that."

After letting out a faint smile, Hitsugaya looked over to see his vice-captain stern expression on her face. She folded her arms over her chest, knowing too well that the prodigy said that to payback for witnessing one of his most embarrassing moments. "Haha, that's very funny. Out of all days, you had to pick today to act silly, Captain."

"I'm not acting silly, Matsumoto." Toshiro walked over to his seat at the table and sat down. "I'm merely stating the fact; you and Ichimaru like each ot-"

"Alright!" The tenth division lieutenant exclaimed. "We have a lot of work ahead of us. So, let's get started with the trial date. Come and take a seat across from taicho, Hinamori."

"So, Hitsugaya-kun's going to be my trial partner?" Momo asked as she took a seat across from her childhood friend.

"Yup, that's right."

"You make it sound like you don't want me to be your practice date," the white haired captain said.

The peach girl raised both hands in mock stance. "No, I didn't it like that. I-I'm a little surprised you would want to do this."

She put her hands together on the table and smiled.

"Thank you for taking the time to help me."

Feeling his cheeks suddenly heat up, Hitsugaya began looking elsewhere. He briefly wondered why he even agreed to do this when he already told Matsumoto he won't participate. "A-Anyway, let's get this over with before any interruptions happen."

Momo nodded. "Hai!"

With that said Rangiku placed her hands together and got their attention. "Okay! Before you start the whole speed dating process, it's important to make a good first impression. In order to do that, dress appropriately for the occasion and pay attention to how you act. So Hinamori, you've already completed the first step."

"I see, but I don't get how my actions make an impression."

"Your body language usually tells the other person what kind of person you're like," Matsumoto explained before taking a moment to glance at her captain. "For example, taicho's busy admiring you rather than listening to me."

"Eh?"

The moment Hinamori turned to look at Hitsugaya, he turned his head to glare at his vice-captain. "You're mistaken, Matsumoto. I was busy thinking about the captain's meeting that is going to take place later in the day."

"Yeah, whatever you say." As Rangiku continued to talk, Momo watched her childhood friend listen to his lieutenant. She let out an amused smile, intrigued by the younger Soul Reaper's already bored expression on his face. She had to admit she was getting a little bored as well. However, she had to get through this in order to do well on her next dates. Plus, she promised Matsumoto to listen to all the words of wisdom she had to offer. "You got all that, Hinamori?"

She immediately snapped back to reality and looked at the older female. "Ah yeah, I got it..."

However, the tenth division vice-captain gave the younger female a disapproving look. Momo placed a hand on the back of her head and laughed hesitantly.

"Fine," she soon admitted. Then, she placed her hand back down on her lap. "I wasn't really listening."

Rangiku placed a hand on her hip and sighed with defeat. "You're lucky that you're not the only one doing that."

She turned her attention to her captain, who is resting his head in his comforting arms.

"Taicho, now it's not the time to be taking a nap."

In response to her loud voice, Hitsugaya groaned. His head shifted to one side, exposing his emerald-teal eyes. From Momo's point of view, she found the action to be quite adorable. The fifth division lieutenant let out a small smile on her face. _"He probably didn't get enough sleep last night." _

As Toshiro slowly sat back up, he placed a hand over his mouth and let out a soft yawn. He asked, "Can you just explain the important stuff, Matsumoto? I'm sure Hinamori won't remember all the stuff you've said by..."

Not knowing when her next date is, he questioned his childhood friend.

"When is your next date?"

"It's tonight," Momo replied.

_"Tonight? Why can't you give it a short rest?"_ He resumed his attention to his vice-captain. "As I was saying, she won't remember all the stuff by tonight."

Rangiku stared at him for a moment. Soon, the older Soul Reaper folded her arms and sighed with defeat. She then replied, "Okay fine, just don't forget any detail I said from now on."

All of a sudden, Hinamori became puzzled. "Um, Hitsugaya-kun's not the one going on a date. Why are you asking him to remember anything about the trial date?"

"She says it's important for me in case I suddenly decide to go looking for a girlfriend," Toshiro explained, _"which I highly doubt I will be doing in my lifetime." _

"Is that so?" She smiled with delight. "Then, you better tell me if you start looking for one. I'll do whatever it takes to help you find your perfect chemistry."

At that moment, he felt a sharp pain piece through his body. When the young prodigy placed his hand over his chest and looked down, he saw no sign of any physical weapon harming his being. He held out his hand to see no blood in sight. As a result, he began to wonder about the strange sensation he just experienced; why is he feeling this way when he's obviously not being attacked?

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you alright?"

"Ah yeah," Toshiro quickly replied as he put his hand down. "I'm okay."

The peach girl gave him a short nod before she turned to the older lieutenant. "Perfect chemistry, huh? That's a nice analogy."

Momo giggled. "I just came up with it, thinking how there are things that are meant to go well together."

The strawberry orange haired female nodded with agreement. "Yosh! Let's continue on with the lesson, shall we? Don't worry; I won't bore you two anymore."

"Okay."

"You better or else we'll be here all day," Hitsugaya said.

"I'm sure you don't mind," Rangiku replied. "Besides, you're already used to having Hinamori around and being coupe up in this cubical."

The white haired captain suddenly gave her a warning. "Matsumoto..."

"Okay, I'll get started!"

* * *

Toshiro sighed with relief. "Finally, the trial date is over."

After their lesson from Rangiku, the two childhood friends left the office to do some walking around in Seireitei. Momo stretched her arms out for a moment before placing her hands together on her lap. "I know; how long we've been in there?"

The white haired prodigy merely shrugged his shoulders. "We were in there for about three hours or so."

She looked down and placed a hand over her stomach.

"No wonder I'm feeling a bit hungry." Hinamori glanced over and suggested, "Let's go eat somewhere together."

"I don't mind; what should we eat?"

Momo placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "I know a place where we can eat some good nood-AHH!"

Her shout caused the white haired to jump. "W-What's wrong?"

"We have to hurry and get to the noodle shop! If I remember correctly, all the food is on discount until one." Without another minute to waste, she grabbed his hand. Feeling the soft touch, Hitsugaya looked down to see their fingers are intertwined. Suddenly conscious of the physical contact, he lowered his head to hide the soft red shades on his face. Just as he is about to say something, Hinamori pulled him along. "Let's go!"

"H-Hinamori, you can let me go. I'm not going to get lost!"

Unfortunately, the peach girl didn't listen to a word he said. Toshiro sighed with defeat and let her lead him all the way to a local restaurant. Momo suddenly stopped in front of the big structure to catch her breath. In the meantime, Hitsugaya tried to regain his balance from the momentum. However, he ended up brushing his lips against Momo's cheek. The tenth division captain turned red as a cherry and quickly turned around before she noticed. He let out a soft sigh. _"That was too close for comfort."_

"Hitsugaya-kun."

He suddenly froze like a Popsicle. _"Oh shit..." _

Toshiro slowly looked over to see Momo. "Did you just touch my cheek?"

"I..." he said. "I did because...I was fixing your hair; it looked a little messy."

"Oh." She suddenly smiled. "Arigato. You're so sweet."

"Yeah." Hitsugaya slowly turned his gaze away. "You're welcome."

As she walked into the restaurant, the young prodigy sighed with relief and followed her lead. Somehow, he managed to dodge the bullet. However, the captain knew he can't keep this up forever. Someday and somehow, Momo will catch him in the act. Until then, he has to quickly figure out the reason why he felt and acted differently around his childhood friend than he usually does.

* * *

**Japanese World Translations**

**_Fukutaicho_**- Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Arigato** _- Thank You,_ **Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Ohayo** _- Good Morning, _**Hai** _- Yes

* * *

**Author's Note**: Poor Shiro-chan, he still hasn't figured out he has love troubles. Oh well, hopefully he'll realize it soon before his beloved Momo is taken. XP What is going to happen? Who is Hinamori going on a date with next? Well, stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. Please review and thanks a bunch!


	5. This Whole Time

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG, it has almost been two months since my last update for this story?! I'm _terribly_ sorry for the long delay; I had school to deal with and some juggling with my other HitsuHina stories. Anyways, I thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **KyoHikari, skylark dragonstar, hitsuhina forever bestcouple, Amittai, squirtlepokemon215, Superspacey2000, saxophone, ninthpixel, Moonblossom15, TUranzaRE711, icedragonpeach, XoXo, KnowledgeandImagination, icyangel27, abby59, **and** Misguided Shinigami. **

In the last chapter, Hitsugaya did some spying on one of Hinamori's dates. Later on, Momo asked Rangiku for some help on what to do in a speed date. So, she set one up with Toshiro as her partner in hopes that he realizes he's in love with his childhood friend. However, her plan didn't work so well...

What is going to happen next? Well, read chapter five and find out. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back. **Sound Effects.**  
_

* * *

**Chemistry**

**Chapter Five**: This Whole Time

"You've got to be kidding me!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "There are so many people here! At this rate, we might not find a good spot to watch the fireworks."

"Well, that's what happens when you get out of work late."

The strawberry orange haired woman gave the third division captain a look before she folded her arms over her chest. "It's not my fault."

"Yes, it is."

The two childhood friends glanced over at the white haired captain, who is walking in between them.

"That's because you didn't finish the paperwork on time," Hitsugaya explained, "and why do I have to accompany you to this event when you already have Ichimaru tagging along?"

"You haven't gone out to have some fun in a while," Rangiku happily replied. "If you continue to stay in your office, your brains are going to melt."

Toshiro then rolled his eyes. "Sure, it will."

"Rangiku's right," Gin agreed. "It's not good to be a workaholic; loosen up and live the life of a bachelor."

"Yeah," he muttered under his breath. "It's probably better for me to turn around and go home while they're not watching. Besides, I feel like a third wheel."

"Hn?" Matsumoto asked. "Did you say something, taicho?"

"I didn't say anything; Ichimaru was telling me that the summer kimono you're wearing makes your hips look big."

"What?" Suddenly, she grabbed hold of her childhood friend's haori and pulled him close to her face. "Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"I didn't say anything, Rangiku!" Ichimaru protested. "Hitsugaya-kun was just trying to cause a fuss so that he can get aw-"

"I'm not falling for that excuse!"

"B-But I'm not the only prodigy who is capable of doing these thi-"

However, the strawberry orange haired woman continued to ignore his rebuttals. "Now apologize!"

"Okay!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

"Good." She finally released the older Soul Reaper. "In order for me to forgive you, you have to pay for everything I want during our time here."

"You're kidding me, right? You'll empty my wallet by the end of this excursion."

"I don't care." Taking hold of his hand, she began pulling him along. "Let's go!"

Ichimaru sighed with defeat. "Fine..."

After a few steps, he bumped into something.

"Ouf." Realizing that he bumped into the tenth division lieutenant, he took a step back and asked, "Why did you stop walking, Rangiku?"

With her finger placed against the side of her chin, she looked around. "Where did taicho go?"

As Matsumoto and Ichimaru started searching for Hitsugaya, the said captain is slowly navigating his way back to the shrine entrance in the crowd of people. Along the way, he noticed a group of kimono dressed young ladies kneeling over and trying to catch goldfish with their small scooping nets by a game stall. While he stopped to watch the girls laugh and giggle, Toshiro began recalling an old memory back when they still lived in Junrin'an.

* * *

_Hinamori, Hitsugaya, and Obaa-san were walking home from their trip to the market place when the raven haired girl noticed a colourful poster on a nearby tree. Curious, she ran ahead of the group to check it out. In the meantime, Hitsugaya just walked passed by the girl as if she was of no importance. But when he glanced over his shoulder, the boy saw his grandmother. She has stopped walking to wait for the peach girl. After letting out a defeated sigh, he stopped as well and turned around to face them. Placing his hands together on the back of his head, he said to Momo, "If you stay there any longer, we're going to leave you behind."_

_"Ne..." She glanced over her shoulder and asked Obaa-san. "Can we go to the fireworks festival? It's in three days."_

_The elderly woman let out a smile. "Of course, you can go."_

_"Oi, what do you mean by we?"_

_Hinamori glanced over to see her childhood friend standing by her side. "Isn't that obvious? You and I are going."_

_Hitsugaya frowned and turned his head away. "I don't want to go."_

_She turned to face him. With her hands raised, she asked, "Eh, why? It's close by."_

_"I just don't want to go."_

_Momo took a few steps closer. By the time he noticed, she is inches away from making any body contact. He blushed. "Can we go, pretty please?"_

_Hitsugaya placed his hand over her forehead and pushed her away. "Oi, you're too close!"_

_However, the raven haired girl refused to give up. She further pleaded, "Please, it would make me happy."_

_Unfortunately, the white haired boy became a victim to her puppy face and teary chocolate brown eyes._

_"Oh alright!" the annoyed Toshiro exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air and turned around. He folded his arms over his chest. "We'll go there together!"_

_"Uwah!" Without any warning, she embraced her childhood friend. "Arigato! You're the best, Shiro-chan!"_

_"G-Get off me," Hitsugaya exclaimed as he is trying to break free, "and stop calling me Shiro-chan already!"_

* * *

_"How do I look?" Hinamori asked._

_Then, she did a full three sixty for her childhood friend to see the red and pink patterned kimono she's wearing. Toshiro gave her a look as if she has something funny on her face. "You don't look that much different."_

_Suddenly, she let out a bright smile. "I'm glad you think so."_

_As a result, her response caused the boy to raise an eyebrow. Normally, girls would take it the wrong way and become upset. However, Momo took it as a compliment. "Obaa-san, can I go out to show my kimono to my friends?"_

_"Alright," the elderly woman replied. "Just come right back after you show them or else you and Toshiro are going to be late for the festival."_

_"Okay!" With that said the peach girl ran to the front and put on her footwear. Just as she opened the slide door, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "I'll be back soon!"_

_By the time the peach girl is gone; Hitsugaya's grandmother walked over and placed a hand on her grandson's shoulder. After getting his attention, Obaa-san said, "You should actually compliment her once in a while, Toshiro. It's polite for a boy to say something nice to a girl whenever she asks him about her looks."_

_The white haired boy frowned and folded his arms._ _"Well, she doesn't need any reassurance about her beauty from others. She's fine the way she is."_

_A small smile appeared on the elderly woman's lips, well aware of her grandson's stubbornness around his childhood friend. She removed her hand, walked over to the low table, and picked up the folded piece of clothing. She resumed her attention to her grandson and asked, "Along with Momo's kimono, I also got you a new yukata." _

_Hitsugaya turned and looked at the soft fabric yutaka. Then, he raised his head to look at his caring grandmother. _

_"Do you want to wear it to the festival?"_

_He let out a small smile and was handed the nice piece of clothing. No wanting to disappoint her, he replied, "Okay."_

_Then, he temporarily left the living room to get changed. By the time he returned, he noticed his childhood friend has come back from seeing her friends. _

_As she is talking to her guardian, Momo noticed the white haired boy from the corner of her eye. She took a glance and noticed the true blue coloured yukata with small snowflake patterns. "Oh wow, did Obaa-san give it to you?"_

_"Yeah, she did."_

_Hinamori smiled. "It looks nice on you."_

_Feeling his cheeks heat up, the white haired boy gazed away from his childhood friend and mumbled a soft thank you. _

_"Let's go."_

_With a short nod, he followed the older girl to the front entrance. As they are putting on their footwear, the friends heard Obaa-san say, "Have a safe trip."_

_They took one last look at their guardian, who is standing next to them. Momo smiled and waved her a happy farewell. "We'll be back soon!"_

* * *

_"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori called out. Moments ago, they were walking towards the shrine together when they got pushed into a crowd of people and became separated. "Shiro-chan, where are you?"_

_After calling his name a few more times, the raven haired girl sighed with defeat. _

_"I hope he's alright." At that moment, she felt something. She looked down to see a hand grab onto her wrist. Recognizing who it belongs to, she raised her head and said, "There yo-"_

_"BOO!"_

_Seeing a scary face so close to her, she screamed. As she tried to pull her hand away, she exclaimed, "Get away from me!"_

_However, the culprit didn't listen to what she said. Instead, he began laughing. Wondering what's so funny, she looked at the white haired culprit. Then, the realization dawned to her. Momo pouted, "Mou Shiro-chan!"_

_Hitsugaya moved the mask to the side of his head for a moment before he continued to laugh. "Oh, you should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless."_

_Hinamori folded her arms over her chest and frowned. "That wasn't funn-"_

_Then, she noticed a goldfish scooping stall nearby. A smile appeared on her face. Taking hold of her friend's wrist, she began pulling him along. "Oi Hinamori!"_

_"Let's catch some goldfish!"_

_"I thought we're here to watch the fireworks!"_

_She glanced over her shoulder and replied, "Yeah, but I want to play a few games too."_

_"Do you even have any money to play?"_

_Momo smiled. "Yep."_

_Toshiro then sighed with defeat. "Okay fine, but don't blame me if we end up missing the fireworks."_

_"Hai!" With that said, the peach girl happily led her white haired friend to the stall. During their time here, Hitsugaya watched Hinamori attempt to catch the swimming goldfish. However, it didn't take long for him to get bored and turn his attention elsewhere. After a while, Momo exclaimed, "Shiro-chan look! I caught on-"_

_By the time he noticed, Toshiro saw the goldfish punched through the paper net and jumped back into the water. "Nice try, Bed-Wetter. It got away."_

_She glanced over her shoulder, revealing the frown on her face. Then, she turned to the front. Hinamori pulled back her right sleeve and said with determination, "I'm going to try again."_

_He sighed with defeat. Once she set her eyes on something, she doesn't give up. So, he took a seat next to her and watched the girl catch some fish. _

_"Mou, it got away again."_

_Three attempts later, the raven haired girl let out a disappointed sigh. She took a moment to check her cash on hand. She only has enough for one more game. _

_"I tried five times and I still haven't got a single fish," Momo thought as she looked at the plastic net. "Maybe I should call it quits."_

_Then, she noticed a hand which is extended out. She looked over to see her white haired friend. Realizing he wants to help, she let out a cheered up smile and handed the net and bowl over to him. He pulled up his sleeve and waited. Judging by the posture he took, he looked like a predator getting ready to catch its prey. Momo gulped, anxiously waiting for Toshiro to make his move. Then, everything happened in a flash. With his fast reflexes, he scooped up the small fish and transferred it into the small bowl. By the time she realized it, she wrapped her arms around her friend's neck. "Thank you so much, Shiro-chan!"_

_"Oi Bed-Wetter," the boy snapped. "Stop calling me by that nickname already!"_

* * *

A faint smile crept up on his face, feeling nostalgic. "Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing here?"

The white haired captain looked over to see the fifth division lieutenant, who is dressed in a gold and red kimono with a dark blue obi tied around her waist. Her soft and luscious raven hair is left out to rest on her shoulders so that she can put a nice flower clip on the side of her head.

_"Damn, she looks good."_ Realizing what he's thinking, Toshiro blushed and turned his head away. "Oh, I was pretty much dragged here by Matsumoto."

"I see."

"What about you?" he asked, resuming his attention to her. "I'm fairly certain you're here with a date."

"Yeah, but we somehow got separated in the crowd back there."

Hitsugaya folded his arms. "In other words, you got lost."

Hinamori raised her fists and pouted, "Mou, I did not."

He sighed with defeat. "Let's look for him together. It's easier to search for someone when you have a helping hand."

Momo blinked. "A-Are you sure?"

"I don't have anything else better to do right now."

She soon smiled, happy to know she can always count on him to help out. "Arigato."

With a short nod, Hitsugaya walked up to Hinamori and took hold of her hand. Momo looked down at their joined hands before resuming her attention to him. Just as she is about to ask, he replied, "So you wouldn't get lost."

"You know," she pointed out. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yeah, but I'm not taking any chances."

With that said, they began walking with the group of people. "Mou..."

Suddenly, she bumped into something. Realizing she just ran into her childhood friend, Momo took a step back.

She asked, "What's wrong?"

_"I'm holding your hand,"_ he thought. Toshiro lowered his head to hide the faint shade of pink on his cheeks. "I thought I saw a Hollow, but it's probably just my imagination."

"Oh, okay."

"A-Anyway, let's go search for your date." They began walking once more. Once he regained his composure, he glanced over his shoulder and asked, "What does he look like?"

"He's a good looking..." One of Hitsugaya's eyes suddenly twitched. "...tall man with short dirty blond hair and hazel eyes."

She placed a finger on her chin and raised her head, trying to recall anything else about her date.

"When we met, he was wearing an olive coloured kosode and a gray hakama."

By the time she looked at her childhood friend, she noticed the stern look on his face. "Um, why are you mad?"

"No." He resumed his attention to the front, checking where he's going. "I'm not mad."

She quickened her pace so that she can walk by his side. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Was it something I said?"

"Oh look!" he said, drawing her attention to the approaching yakisoba stall. "Let's buy something to eat."

"Well, I am a bit hungry."

"Good, I'll get on-"

It is when Momo let go of his hand and got in front of him, face to face. She smiled. "It's on me this time."

"W-Well, alright then." With a short nod, she went to get in line for her order at the food stall. As he waited, Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed with relief. Then, he realized something. _"Wait a minute, what is there to be relieved about? She only called her date good looking..." _

He folded his arms over his chest and tried to not think about it. However, his hands began tugging on his kimono sleeves. With Momo's compliment about her date echoed in his thoughts, the more his blood boiled in his veins.

_"...and why am I suddenly angry?"_

"I'm back."

With his thought process interrupted, he looked over to see the fifth division lieutenant holding out a tray of yakisoba. After accepting her offer, he said, "That was fast."

"The people in front of me didn't want to buy yakisoba anymore. So, they got out of the line."

"Oh..."

"Let's find a spot for us to rest and eat."

He nodded with agreement and followed her lead until they found an empty spot under a large tree. After they took their seats, they ate their meals. "So, um...how did you find your date?"

Hinamori put her tray of food down for a moment and replied, "He's better than the last couple of guys. He's understanding, friendly, and knows when to joke around. We talked about a lot of stuff. Apparently, we have similar interests."

"...Such as?"

"We like taking walks, cook, not get married right away, have one or two children in our family...and lots more."

Suddenly, he felt something he never experienced before. For some odd reason, his chest began to ache. Rather than thinking too deeply into it, he did his best to ignore the feeling and turned his head to the side. He said, "Oh...I see."

The two childhood friends soon fell silent, running out of things to talk about. In the meantime, something caught Momo's eye. She raised her head and soon let out a soft gasp. The sound was left unheard by the white haired captain. Wondering what she's so shocked about, he glanced to the side and saw two young kimono dressed ladies playfully running away from dirty blond haired man. "Oh beautiful ladies, don't leave me behind!"

Realizing that he fits the description of Hinamori's date, Hitsugaya's hands suddenly turned into fists. He wanted to walk up to the player and beat him up for taking advantage of Momo. However, he had important matters to attend to. He turned his attention to the said lieutenant, who had her head lowered. With her bangs covering the expression in her eyes, she quietly said, "Never mind, he only said those things to make me like him."

All of a sudden, she felt an arm around her shoulder. By the time she looked up, she watched Toshiro pull her close so that she can rest on his shoulder. Her eyes widened, surprised by the young captain's rare display of condolence (especially in public).

"H-Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Forget him," he said. "He just missed his chance on getting to know this strong, attractive, and kind girl sitting next to me."

She turned her head to one side so that their eyes meet. "Y-You really think I am all those things?"

At that moment, the words he just said dawned to him like a speeding truck. The white haired prodigy gazed his eyes away and said, "Well, yeah..."

Momo wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. With a small smile on her face, she extended her arms around and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Thank you; those words were very encouraging."

Toshiro turned a few shades darker. He took a quick glance at her and mumbled, "Um, you're welcome."

Much to his disappointment, she soon pulled away and said, "Since I have time on my hands now, let's have some fun while we're here!"

"Alright; what do you want to play?"

Hinamori raised a fist and replied, "The goldfish scooping game!"

Hearing her mention the old game they played before, Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. "Fine, but I'm not helping you catch goldfish this time."

She smiled. "That's fine by me; I'll prove to you that I can catch one on my own now."

He let out an amused smile. "Whatever you say..."

* * *

The night sky suddenly were painted in coloured blossoms of pink and red as the two childhood friends, who once lived in Junrin'an, and many others watched and hear the booming sounds. Enticed by the spectacle, the young prodigy began to think about a certain someone who is equally beautiful as the fireworks. He took a quick glance at the raven haired lieutenant, who is standing right next to him. "Hinamori."

His emerald-teal eyes soon met with her chocolate brown ones. "Yeah?"

"Do..." He paused, unsure whether to continue or not. Nevertheless, he decided to take the chance. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

Momo let out a soft smile. "Sorry, I have a date tomorrow with someone else."

The familiar ache in his chest surface suddenly fell down to the pit of his stomach. "Oh, okay..."

"Do you need me for something?"

"Um, no..." He resumed his attention to the blossoming fireworks. "I was just wondering."

"Okay."

After a while, he took another glance at her before paying attention to the beautiful colours painted in the night sky. _"What the hell am I doing? There's no point for me to ask her to spend some time with me. She's busy looking for her perfect chemistry."_

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, a thought came into mind causing Toshiro to lower his head. _"Spend time with her? Why do I want her by my side? She's just my annoying, absent-minded childhood friend..."_

**BOOM! BOOM!**

"Hitsugaya-kun, is there something wrong?"

In response to his name, he looked over to see her. _"...who has grown into a hard working beautiful young woman."_

**BOOM!**

He closed his eyes and let out a small smile on his lips. He began to wonder how long he has been keeping up this act. Then, he began to count how many people were aware of his behaviour and how many times his vice-captain keeps bringing up the subject. It was too many to keep track of. After so many years, he discovered something crucial. _"I am such an idiot..."_

Then, he raised his head up to see the fireworks once more.

**BOOM! **

"It's nothing important, Hinamori."

However, those words had no significance whatsoever; they were all lies.

_"This whole time, I was in love with her."_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Taicho -**_ Captain, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Yakisoba**_ - fried noodles in sauce**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, Toshiro finally realized his feelings for Momo. What will he do next? Stay tuned and find out in my next update! Please review! Thanks.


	6. The Right Choice?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights of the characters go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I hope I didn't keep you all waiting for a long time. Thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **kittygirlthing97, TUranzaRE711, random person** _(x5)_**, Floodlight-Zhou, starninja3395, squirtlepokemon215, Gloxinia, saxophone, Reader-Favs, shirochan20, Playfully Serious, Amittai, DegreeBound205, KyoHikari**_ (x2)_**, Moonblossom15, **and** hitsuhina forever bestcouple.**

In the last chapter, Matsumoto and Ichimaru dragged Hitsugaya to a fireworks festival to have some fun. However, not wanting to be a third wheel, the white haired captain separated from the two childhood friends and headed his way home. Along the way, he stopped by a goldfish scooping game and recalled a time when he went to the fireworks festival with Hinamori when they were younger. Just as he was about to leave, he met up with the said vice-captain and helped Momo find her date. However, they soon discovered that her date was a player. Deciding to cheer her up, Toshiro said some words of comfort. Once she felt better, they played festival games together and watched the fireworks. It is when Hitsugaya realized his feelings for Hinamori.**  
**

How is Hitsugaya going to deal with it? Read and find out. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**Chemistry**

**Chapter Six**: The Right Choice?

Rangiku burst out with laughter, kicking her feet on the sofa. Though she is supposed to be doing her paperwork, the tenth division lieutenant couldn't keep her eyes off the magazine she bought at the convenience store this morning. She flipped the page over and laughed once more. Soon, she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and sighed with relief. "My gosh, that's so funny."

Then, she saw the slide door open. Once she realized her young captain entering the room, she quickly sat up and tucked the magazine under the sofa cushion. She raised her head only to meet with his icy cold eyes at close view.

Matsumoto raised both hands and exclaimed, "I swear, I-I'm not late this time!"

Suddenly, he raised an arm up and slammed a large jug on the coffee table next to her. The older Soul Reaper looked at the sake jug before she glanced over at Hitsugaya.

"What's this?"

The prodigy turned around and sighed with defeat. "I owe you a jug of sake."

She blinked. "You do?"

Toshiro glanced over his shoulder and replied, "Yes."

"How did you get your hands on this? I didn't think the clerk would allow someone with your appearance to purchase this."

"I didn't buy it from the liquor store. It was originally a gift from Kyoraku," he explained, "who wanted me to celebrate my youthful adolescent life whenever I have some spare time."

He sighed with defeat.

"You were right, Matsumoto."

"I'm right about what?"

He blushed and looked away. After a short pause, he mumbled, "...About my feelings for Hinamori."

Then, he walked over to his desk and took a seat. Once again, he sighed with defeat. After he picked up his ink brush, he said to his vice-captain, "Now, hurry u-"

However, he stopped in the middle of his sentence because he noticed the open slide door and the disappearance of the older Soul Reaper. Hitsugaya growled; he should have known better to let her know about his feelings for Momo. Now, she's probably going to tell the whole Gotei 13 about her discovery. He stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Matsumot-"

All of a sudden, the strawberry orange haired woman came back to the office with a handful of books. She threw them on the desk, scattering all the papers all over the floor. "Here you go!"

"You're messing up the paperwork," Toshiro exclaimed, "and what the hell is all this?"

Rangiku placed her hands together behind her back and smiled. "These are books I brought from my last trip to the living world. They're useful for you."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow before he looked down at foreign objects. He picked up one of them and read its title. "Ask her Out 101."

He picked up another book and did the same.

"Way Towards a Woman's Heart." Then, he glanced at the other books on the desk. He read the one that was closest to him. "The Complete Idiot's Guide to Confessing to your Crush."

Suddenly, the realization dawned to him. After putting both books down, the white haired prodigy narrowed his eyes at his lieutenant.

"No, I'm not doing it."

As he turned around and folded his arms, Matsumoto replied, "Yes, you do."

"No, I don't," Hitsugaya repeated. "She doesn't need to know."

"Taicho, have you ever considered that you might be the one Hinamori is looking for?"

"She doesn't have the same feelings as I d-"

"What if she does?" Rangiku interrupted.

He glanced over his shoulder and shot her a glare. "Don't give me that fantasy; you and I both know it's not true."

"I think you and I both know the type of person Hinamori is," Matsumoto explained. "If you tell her, she'll start thinking things through about her feelings about you. Who knows, she might even start thinking about you..."

She winked.

"...as a man."

Toshiro turned a shade darker and turned his head away. She giggled with amusement. Then, she walked over to the coffee table and picked up her jug of sake. "Anyway, I shall take my break and drink my sake."

But before she headed over to the door, she froze. Feeling the cold chill up her spine, Rangiku slowly glanced over her shoulder to meet with his glare. She laughed hesitantly. "Get to work or else I'm confiscating the jug."

She groaned. "Do I really have to?"

"Matsumoto!"

"Okay, I'm on it!"

* * *

Hinamori giggled. "That is funny."

Her brown haired date chuckled. "I know even though I shouldn't be laughing about other people's misfortunes."

After a pleasant date with the seated Soul Reaper, they decided to head back to their respected divisions for the night. "Thanks again for walking me back, Yuji-kun."

He blushed and placed a hand on the back of his head. "It's no problem. It's the least I can do, Hinamori-san."

Once they arrived in front of Momo's private quarters, they stopped. The raven haired lieutenant then turned around to stand face to face with the third division officer. She smiled. "I had a great time."

"Me too." He looked away for a moment before he asked, "I-If you want to, we can go for another date. Of course, it will be at a time where both of us are off work."

Hinamori's face suddenly lightened up. Now that her chance of a second date has finally came, she must answer sincerely. However, other words came out of her mouth. "No."

"No?"

Realizing what she just said, Momo sputtered, "I-I mean...I'll think about it."

"Alright then." He took her hand and raised it up. Then, he leaned over to kiss it. By the time he looked up, he saw the fifth division lieutenant turn a few shades darker. Letting out a genuine smile, Yuji said, "I hope you consider it. Good night, Hinamori-san."

"G-Good night."

After giving her a short bow, the third division officer left the female vice-captain. Once he is gone, the peach girl turned her attention to the glittering stars in the night sky. She placed a hand over her chest, feeling the beat of her heart.

She sighed with relief. If he didn't accept her corrected answer, she would have gotten back to square one. _"The reason I said no by accident is probably because I like him..."_

Momo let out a soft smile on her face. Then, she turned around and retreated to her private quarters. After going out with different men, she finally met someone whom gained her interest and vice-versa.

_"I will answer him tomorrow."_

* * *

**_Next Day_**

Toshiro is working on his paperwork when the slide door suddenly opened and brought in a breeze. With his paper blown away from his hands, the white haired prodigy sighed with defeat. He stood up, got down on his knees, and followed the loose sheet under his desk. By the time he retrieved it, he heard a voice, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Recognizing who it is, he tried to make his presence known. However, his head made contact with the desk. As a result, he yelped out in pain. "Itte!"

With a hand, he took a moment to sooth the pain on head. By the time he looked over, he noticed the presence of his childhood friend. But, for some reason, he found the older Soul Reaper standing on her hands and knees in the middle of a flowery and glittery background. With an innocent smile on her face, she slowly crawled to his side like a predator. Drawn by her natural physique, he couldn't keep his eyes on her small but noticeable cleavage. She seductively asked, "Hitsu-gaya-kun, are you al-right?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm...alright," he replied. Though he barely resisted the temptation with sheer willpower, he wanted to pound his head against the desk. _"Stupid imagination! Don't think about her like that!"_

"Are you sure?" Without any warning, she placed a hand on his forehead. He turned a few shades darker. "Hn, you don't have a fever."

"I-I said I'm fine."

Much to his relief, she finally pulled away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once he reopened them and raised his head, he saw everything around him has returned back to normal.

"So..." The two childhood friends slowly got up on their feet. "What are you here for?"

After dusting her hakama off, the fifth division lieutenant replied, "I was just wondering if I can talk to Rangiku-san for a bit."

"Oh, she's not here yet," Toshiro replied as he placed the loose paper back on the desk. "Knowing her, she probably hasn't gotten out of bed. Why do you want to talk to her?"

"Well, it's about my date yesterday." She placed her hands together over her lap. "He wanted to ask me out again."

Upon hearing that, his heart dropped. Taking a step forward, he sputtered, "Don't go on another date with him."

Momo blinked. "Eh, why?"

Realizing what he just said, Hitsugaya cleared his throat.

"I mean you should go on another date. I-It's hard to determine whether a person is your destined one after going out with him once. You like him, right?" he explained. _"Say you don't; say you don't."_

She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I do."

Stuck in an awkward situation, the white haired prodigy scratched the back of his head. One part of his mind told him to profess his love while the other part said it's not his place to interfere. As her childhood friend, he should whole-heartedly support Momo. After a brief moment of thinking, he offered a soft smile. "Then, it's all the more reason to go out with him again."

She soon smiled back. "You're right."

Hinamori walked up and threw her arms around him, sending sparks up his veins. Luckily, she didn't get to see how his face turned into a tomato.

"Thanks for telling me that."

"Damn, she smells so nice." As he mentally fought over his raging hormones, the white haired captain lowered his head and murmured, "I-It's...nothing."

Soon, she pulled away. "Well, I better give Yuji-kun my answer before I forget. I'll see you soon, Hitsugaya-kun."

"See you, Hinamori."

With a smile on her face, he watched the female lieutenant happily skip out of the office. Then, he collapsed onto the chair behind him. He placed an arm over his forehead and glanced at the ceiling above.

He never expected his feelings for Momo to be so wild. If he didn't resist it, he would have pounced on his childhood friend at sight and kiss her senselessly.

_"Now I see why love sometimes makes one do crazy things,"_ He closed his emerald-teal eyes and sighed,_ "but I must preserver. Her happiness comes first."_

He opened his eyes and threw his arms on the desk. Using them as a cushion, he buried his head. After a few moments, he turned to the side and watched his hand slowly clutch into a fist. Though he said all that, he couldn't help but feel hurt: not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

_"Is this really the right choice to make?"_

* * *

**Japanese World Translations**

**_Taicho_ **- Captain, _**Itte**_ - Ouch

* * *

**Author's Note**:I want to give Toshiro a hug, but it's probably better for him to get one from Momo. What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to my next update. Please review! Thanks.


	7. What Should I Do?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year everyone! Are you having a hangover from last night? xD What better way to celebrate 2013 with my first update of the year? Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **hitsuhina forever bestcouple, squirtlepokemon215, TheFayrinaTale, Moonblossom15, TUranzaRE711, saxophone, Reader-Favs, nightwish **_(x2)_,** starninja3395, KnowledgeandImagination, RaineKawaiine, toshiluver123,** and** hailey-shiro.**

In the previous chapter, Hitsugaya told Matsumoto about his love problems in which she tried to help. However, he didn't accept her offer because he has no intention of confessing to Hinamori. Later on, he met with Momo who is seeking relationship advice from Rangiku. When she explained to him that her date asked her out again, Toshiro decided it is best for her happiness to give Yuji another chance. But in truth, he isn't sure if he really made the right choice.

What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned and find out! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **Toshiro's Thoughts.**  
_

* * *

**Chemistry**

**Chapter Seven**: What Should I Do?

With a pleasant smile on her face, she poured the kettle into two cups of tea. It has been a while since she had a guest in the house. In particular, it is one whom she raised and lived with for as long as she can remember. Carrying the tray of hot beverages into the next room, the elderly woman noticed her grandson has wandered off somewhere. Knowing her young man, he most likely went to _that _place. Besides, it is about time for the sun to setting in the horizon.

So, she walked to the west exit and opened the slide door. As expected, her white haired relative is sitting on the porch and staring into the warm natural source of heat. Quietly, she placed the tray on the ground and got down on her knees. Seeing that he still hasn't noticed, she called out to him, "Toshiro."

Hitsugaya flinched. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see his grandmother. "Obaa-san."

Then, he looked down to see the tray of tea cups. He raised his eyes to see her once more. After seeing her soft smile, he smiled back and accepted her offer. He picked up a cup and took a small sip. Shortly, he resumed his attention to the bright sunset. A brief moment later, the elderly woman said, "It seems like you have a lot in your mind. Is it about work?"

**_When did our friendship suddenly developed into something more? Was it when she left to go to the academy?_**

The tenth division captain lowered his head. After resting his cup of tea on his lap, he replied, "No, it's not about that."

**_Was it when she came back home to visit for the first time and rant how great...Aizen was?_**

"It's...It's hard to explain."

**_Was it when I came to save her from Hollows on my first mission as a Soul Reaper or was it when I came to visit her when she was in a coma?_**

Obaa-san further asked, "Is it about Momo?"

With his eyes widened upon astonishment, he looked over her shoulder. One question filled his thoughts. "H-How did you know?"

The elderly Hitsugaya took a moment to take a small sip of tea. "I lived with you long enough to figure out what you're thinking. The face you're wearing now is the same as the ones on your previous two visits: the time when Momo was in a coma and days after you returned from the Winter War."

Toshiro resumed his attention to the front. "I-I see."

**_Regardless, there are so many moments where it could have happened. One way or another, I've fallen for her...badly._**

Then, he placed his hands together. With his head raised up, he saw the night stars beginning to glitter in the sky. He sighed with defeat.

**_Telling her to go on all those dates was a mistake._**

"Obaa-san."

"Yes, Toshiro?"

**_I should have been truthful to myself told her...my feelings._**

"What should I do?"

She let out a soft smile on her face. "I think you know the answer without me telling you."

He placed a hand behind and half turned to face her. After staring at the wooden flooring, he slowly raised his head and smiled back. "Arigato."

"Do itashi mashite."

* * *

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and sighed. By the time he reopened his emerald-teal eyes; he looked over and noticed a young couple walking by. He stopped for a moment to look back at the happy expression on their faces and the way their hands are joined with one another. A small curve appeared on his lips as he recalled the similar moment on the day of the fireworks festival. Soon, Toshiro resumed his attention to the front and continued his way back to Seireitei.

However, it didn't take long for him to freeze. Metres away, his childhood friend and her date were in sight. Not wanting to get caught, he quickly hid behind a nearby group of Junrin'an citizens who are talking to one another. Cautiously, he tried to see what they're doing. But before he could do that, he retreated back to his hiding spot. He shook his head back and forth. _"Idiot, this is Hinamori's life. You shouldn't interfere."_

Despite his words, he took a peek at the fifth division lieutenant only to find her nowhere in sight. Standing in the middle of the walking residents is her date. Feeling that he shouldn't stay here any longer, he began to leave. However, it is when he heard something he never expected to hear. "So, how is she?"

Toshiro stopped walking and slowly turned his attention to Yuji. He is talking to a passerby; supposedly, his comrade. "I just need to woe her a little more and she will completely fall for me. Afterwards, I will ask for her hand in marriage and own everything she has; her home, her belongings, her money. Then, I need hire someone to kill her."

The white haired captain lowered his head and clenched his fists. _"So, this is his true nature." _

He raised his head, revealing a pair of icy cold eyes.

_"That bastard, he's not getting away with this."_

"Sorry for taking so long."

Recognizing her voice, Hitsugaya glanced over to see his childhood friend running to Yuji's side with a plastic tray of takoyaki. He looked back at her date and his comrade, who slipped into the crowd. Yuji turned to her and charmingly replied, "No, it's alright. What did you get me?"

"Some takoyaki," Hinamori said. "Let's find a place to eat it together."

He smiled. "It sounds good to me after we have a little taste test."

"Okay."

At that moment, Toshiro came up with the perfect plan to expose Momo's date. Quietly, he approached his childhood friend from behind. Unaware of her surroundings, the raven haired girl took her utensil stick and stabbed it into one of the takoyaki balls. Just as she held it out for her date, another presence made himself known by eating it whole. Hinamori looked over and noticed her childhood friend eat the takoyaki like an arrogant brat.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

After he swallowed his food down his throat, Toshiro commented, "Mm, that was good."

"W-What are you doing here?"

He glanced at the older Soul Reaper and asked his own question, "Is there something wrong with being around here during my break?"

"No," Momo replied, "but you didn't have to sneak up on me and eat my takoyaki."

"It can't be helped," Toshiro replied. "You were spacing out."

"Mou..."

"Um..." The two elite Soul Reapers turned to Yuji. "Who is he?"

"The name's Toshiro Hitsugaya," the young captain replied. "Hinamori and I are childhood friends."

"Oh." The ranked officer extended his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Seeing an opportunity, Hitsugaya accepted his offer. "Same here."

Upon shaking hands with him, Toshiro tightened his grip. When their eyes met, he shot the two-faced date a dangerous glare.

_"I'll expose you for who you really are."_

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Knowing that Momo is aware of his actions, he quickly let go of the older man's hand. To check its condition, Yuji flicked his wrist. Then, he narrowed his eyes at the tenth division captain who is speaking with the fifth division lieutenant.

"Why are you acting this way?" Hinamori asked.

"Act like what?" Hitsugaya questioned as if it wasn't so obvious.

She gave him a stern look. In response, Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. By the time he reopened them, he asked, "Love is blind. Do you know that expression?"

"No."

"When you're in love with someone, sometimes you don't see the bad qualities he possess."

All of a sudden, Hinamori burst out in laughter. "We're just going on a date. It's not like we're going to get married right away."

_"He's planning to,"_ Hitsugaya thought before he shot an icy glare at Yuji. _"Stay away from her if you know what's best for you."_

Stricken with fear, Yuji took a step back. In response, Toshiro narrowed his emerald-teal eyes. Before long, Momo's date disappeared from sight. Sensing his spiritual pressure, Hinamori and Hitsugaya watched the ranked Soul Reaper fled. With her hands clenched, she frustratingly stomped on her foot. She turned to her childhood friend and asked, "Mou, why did you have to intimidate him with your reiatsu? I thought you're my support."

"I am, but..." The white haired captain turned his gaze away from her. His voice softened. "I...I just don't want you to choose the wrong person."

"So, you think he isn't the one for me."

Toshiro resumed his attention to her and nodded in agreement. "It may be hard to believe, but it's the truth. I-I overheard he was planning to continue his facade so that he can marry for your reputation and money."

Hinamori blinked. "Eh, a-are you sure?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm telling you this because I..."

All of a sudden, he stopped in mid-sentence. Finding it difficult to say the words from his heart, Toshiro looked down for a moment. "I what?"

"I...I love you."

There was a short pause. "Eh, w-what...did you just say?"

Hitsugaya raised his head. Looking directly into her chocolate brown eyes, he said, "I love you, Hinamori. Please go out with me."

She is at a loss for words. First of all, it is her first time hearing someone's confession. Next, he didn't say I like you; it is I love you. That means he thinks of her dearly. Finally, it is her childhood friend who professed his love. "I-I really don't...know what to say."

"I'm sorry for making things complicated, but...I just thought it is best to tell you," Toshiro explained. "You had all the right to know the feelin-"

Suddenly, he noticed a Hell Butterfly flying towards him. With its impeccable timing, the captain sighed with defeat and extended a finger out. By the time the insect landed, it transmitted its message and fluttered away. Hitsugaya resumed his attention to her.

"I have a meeting to attend right now."

Momo slowly nodded her head. "Okay."

Giving her a short bow, he turned around. Tilting his head forward, he said one more thing, "I-I hope you'll give me a chance to be the one you're looking for."

With that said the white haired captain disappeared from sight and left Hinamori to do some reflecting. With her legs suddenly feeling weak, she collapsed down to her knees. Not realizing that she stopped her tray of takoyaki, she is still trying to process what just happened. "I can't believe it; Hitsugaya-kun loves me."

She raised a hand and placed it over her chest. Momo closed her eyes for a moment to feel the quickened beat of her heart. She soon reopened her eyes to look at the prestigious Seireitei: the place where her childhood friend went for his meeting with the captains of the Gotei 13.

"What should I do?"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Obaa-san_** - Grandmother, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Do itashi mashite**_ - You're Welcome, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ou, the cat's out of the bag. What is Momo going to do about Toshiro's feelings? Find out what happens next in my next update. Please review and thanks a bunch!


	8. I Know

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I was busy with midterms. . Anyways, thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers:** TUranzaRE711, hailey-shiro, squirtlepokemon215, Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san, SoulreaperRukia1, animegal1023, KnowledgeandImagination, RaineKawaiine, icyangel27, saxophone, Sheeba Scarlet, Chex, **and** toshiluver123.  
**

In the last chapter, Hitsugaya went to visit his grandmother in Junrin'an for relationship advice. Later, Toshiro was heading back to Seireitei when he saw Momo with her date. After sticking around for a bit, he discovered Yuji's true intentions for going out with Hinamori. Not wanting his childhood friend to suffer, he threatens Yuji to stay away from Momo in her presence. When they are left alone, Hinamori complained about his actions. However, it became insignificant when Toshiro confessed his feelings to her.

What is going to happen next? Read and find out! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **Short Flash Back.**  
_

* * *

**Chemistry**

**Chapter Eight**: I Know

Today is paperwork day. As part of his job description, a captain is responsible for completing the work. However, in the case of the fifth division, one has yet to be appointed. So, all responsibilities go to next highest rank: the lieutenant. In other words, Momo is required to complete the work instead. Staring blankly at the scenery through the small window, Hinamori let out a deep sigh. Normally, she doesn't have any problems signing papers all day long. However, today's a little different. Her childhood friend's confession from yesterday keeps replaying in her thoughts. As a result, the event kept the lieutenant distracted from her duties.

**_"I love you, Hinamori. Please go out with me."_**

Slowly, she raised her hand and placed it over her chest. As she felt the beat of her heart, the raven haired girl wondered, _"Do I feel the same way about him?"_

The more she thought about it, the more unsure she becomes. The feeling is different from the way she treats her male companions such as Kira and Abarai. Her relationship with them is more on friendly terms who stuck with one another and met the same goal: become Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13. On the other hand, whenever she's with her childhood friend, she feels more...carefree and act whatever she wants. In other words, she can smile; laugh; be angry; and cry whenever she wants. Regardless, he would always brush her away when he really supports her.

_**"I'm sorry for making things complicated, but..."**_

Momo closed her eyes and thought about the times they've shared: going shopping, eating meals, and watching the sunset.

**_"...I just thought it is best to tell you."_**

There's no doubt that she cares about Hitsugaya, but the big question is: to what degree? Hinamori reopened her eyes and wondered, _"Is it just a family and friendship of love or is it one similar to what he's experiencing?"_

She has to sort this out soon. It is best that she give him an answer rather than keep him waiting.

"Hinamori!"

The fifth division lieutenant jumped and turned her head to meet with a stern looking white haired captain. Upon seeing the said Soul Reaper, she blushed and sputtered, "H-Hitsugaya-kun, since when did you get in here?"

"At least a minute ago," he replied. "I let myself in because you didn't answer the door."

"Oh..." She looked away from her childhood friend. "Sorry about that."

_"She probably has a lot in mind right now,"_ Toshiro thought. He soon did the same in the other direction. "It's fine."

Momo tried to glance at him. However, she found it hard to do so. "So, um...why are you here?"

"Oh, I was just delivering some papers. Matsumoto was supposed to do it, but she fell asleep on the couch. She is still recovering from last night's hangover."

"I see." He handed the small bundle of papers to her. Noticing that their hands touched, Momo felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks heat up again. Having the tense feeling in her chest, she placed a hand over it and quickly turned her body away. "Um, thanks..."

"No problem." Then, she heard footsteps heading towards the exit. She resumed her attention to Hitsugaya and found the captain stand at the door. "I'll talk to you some other time."

She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, see you."

"Ja n-"

"Taicho!" Hearing where the familiar voice is coming from, the two childhood friends looked over to see a Hell Butterfly fluttering into the room. "I have urgent news!"

"It has to be for you to wake up from your hangover," Hitsugaya replied. "What is it, Matsumoto?"

"Soitaicho just sent a request for us to investigate East Rukongai District Eight. The Research and Development Division detected some strange activity going on there."

"Alright; gather our men in the courtyard. I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

With that said, he watched the winged insect fly out the door. When he turned his attention to the fifth division lieutenant, Toshiro noticed she is receiving a transmitted message from another butterfly which landed on her finger. By the time the small creature flew away, Momo turned to him. He asked, "Did soitaicho sent you out too?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Y-Yeah."

"Oh, okay." He paused. "I'll see you at the Eastern Gate."

Once he left the room, Hinamori closed her eyes and sighed. The pressure in her chest has finally started to ease. "I might have to sort out my feelings sooner than I thought. We're already acting so awkward around each other."

* * *

As members of the fifth and tenth divisions are traveling to their destination, Momo took a glance ahead to see her childhood friend and Rangiku engaged in a bickering conversation.

**_"You had all the right to know..."_**

_"He sees me more than just a family member and a friend,"_ she thought. _"I have to stop thinking about him as family."_

"Hinamori!"

"Eh?" By the time she snapped back to reality, she saw a Hollow at close view. With its claw raised, the beast prepared to launch its attack. If she wasn't so distracted, she would have easily dodged the assault. She raised both arms up to her face in preparation to brace herself. But before she could do that, she felt a gust of wind pass by her. She blinked and noticed the presence of the tenth division captain standing in front of her. With his sword at hand, Toshiro swung it across. "Soten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

A wave of ice is suddenly released from the tip of his blade and slammed into the masked creature. It lifted its arms up and let out an agonizing cry. The Hollow tried to take revenge on the young captain, the ice spread all over its body and froze it on the spot.

Toshiro then glanced over his shoulder and asked Momo, "Are you alright?"

She blushed and slowly nodded.

"Be careful."

With that said, he disappeared from sight. Following his reiatsu, she saw the white haired captain appear by Matsumoto's side. Hinamori placed a hand over her chest. But before she drifted off into space, the fifth division lieutenant shook her head.

_"I can't be thinking about him at a time like this. I have to help eliminate the Hollows."_ With that said, Momo drew her zanpakuto from its sheath. She raised her head up to see winged Hollows flying over. She leaped into the air and got behind them. With a fierce swing of her sword, she exclaimed, "Hajike, Tobiume!"

Upon saying the release command, her blade changed its form. Channeling some of her reiatsu into the blade, she released a series of fireballs towards her enemies. Then, Momo retreated back to her subordinates. "Hinamori-fukutaicho, are you alright?"

She glanced over her shoulder and replied, "I'm fine."

The female Soul Reaper resumed her attention to the front.

"We're going to take care of the flying Hollows. The tenth division will take care the ones on the ground."

"Yes ma'am!"

Suddenly, they heard an explosion. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto raised their heads to see the fiery scene.

"Hey Captain," Rangiku asked. "Is it really okay to leave the fifth division to take care of the aerial attacks?"

"They're not a weak division," Toshiro replied. "I can trust them to handle it. Besides, they're lead by their kido specialist vice-captain."

In all her years working by his side, the older Soul Reaper rarely hears the young captain compliments anyone. For him to say that, something must have happened between him and his childhood friend. "Hey, are you alright?"

"It's nothing serious."

Though the woman knew better, she didn't press on the subject. Besides, now is not the time to do so. "I see."

He then noticed something in the distance and narrowed his eyes.

Once he had a clear view of the new Hollows appearing from the garganta, the white haired captain said, "Watch my back, Matsumoto."

As Hitsugaya went to assist his allies, the strawberry orange haired lieutenant replied, "Yes sir."

Rangiku then followed his lead and engaged into battle against the Hollows.

* * *

"Those who are able provide first aid to the injured," Hitsugaya instructed to the surrounding Soul Reapers. "Once the patrol team return from their inspection around the area, we'll get ready to head back to Seireitei."

"Yes sir!"

With his subordinates busy with their tasks, the tenth division captain went to find Matsumoto applying a long bandage around Hinamori's wrist.

"There!" the older lieutenant said. "That should do the trick!"

"Arigato Rangiku-san," Momo replied.

After placing her hand on her lap, she raised her head. Suddenly, she blushed and quickly turned her gaze. Wondering why she is acting different, Matsumoto glanced over her shoulder to see the familiar presence of her captain. "Taicho, how long you've been standing there?"

"Just now," Toshiro replied.

"You do know eavesdropping on a girl's conversation is not good. You'll turn into a stalker."

"Uruse, you and Hinamori weren't gossiping at all."

Then, he looked over to see Momo still has her head turned away. "Ah!"

Wondering what Matsumoto is making a big fuss about; Hitsugaya turned and asked, "What?"

She pointed her finger towards the side of his face. "You're injured."

Toshiro placed a hand over his cheek. Then, he looked at his bloodstained fingertips. He soon put his hands into his sleeves and said, "It's only a cut. I'll be fine."

"Yes, but we still need to treat it." She then grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. "So, come here and let me put a bandage on you."

However, he broke free from the older Soul Reaper. "I can treat my injuries once we get back. Besides, it's not serious."

"Fine."

"Captain Hitsugaya!" The white haired captain and the two female lieutenants turned to their two subordinates. "Lieutenant Matsumoto! Lieutenant Hinamori!"

"What is it?" Toshiro asked.

"All the injured have been attended to. We're ready to head back to Seireitei whenever you are."

"Alright; we'll leave in five minutes."

"Yes sir!"

Once they are dismissed, Hitsugaya turned to Rangiku and Momo. "Let's go."

"Hai!" Hearing no reply from the peach girl, Matsumoto glanced over to see her in deep thought. "Hinamori?"

Seconds later, the younger female snapped back to reality and looked over to see the tenth division lieutenant. "Oh sorry, did you say something?"

"I didn't say anything." Momo took a moment to meet with Toshiro's emerald-teal eyes. Realizing they're directly looking at each other, she blushed and resumed her attention to Rangiku. "You look distracted."

She raised both hands and sputtered, "I-I'm fine."

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She slowly took a step to the side. Hinamori took another glance at the tenth division captain, who went to join his other subordinates. "Really...I am. So, let's get going."

With that said, she hastily left Matsumoto's side to look after her fifth division subordinates. As she watched her captain and colleague supervise their recruits, Rangiku placed a hand on her hip and sighed._ "They'll pass this somehow."_

* * *

Over the past few minutes, she stood in front the door and stared._ "Maybe now is not a good time. Besides, he might not be in."_

However, she's just fooling herself. She can sense his presence from inside. Whether she likes it or not, Momo has to deal with the white haired captain. She raised a hand and bit her thumbnail.

_"Even though I'm just here to drop off some papers, he might ask for a response to his confession."_ She hastily turned around and bent her knees all the way down. _"I haven't even made a decision yet."_

Hinamori sighed.

_"Maybe it is best to head back."_ With that said, she stood up. Just as she is about to leave, Momo heard a noise. She gasped and turned her body to face the door to the tenth division office. "W-What's going on inside?"

Curious, she placed her hand on the handle.

_"Is Rangiku-san giving Hitsugaya-kun a hard time again?"_ she wondered. However, she soon shook the thought away._ "No, it can't be. Rangiku-san doesn't normally go to work this early in the da-"_

Suddenly, her eyes widened. After sensing his spiritual pressure once more, she realized the presence is getting weak. She hurriedly opened the slide door to see what's inside. Momo gasped.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Seeing her childhood friend laying lifeless on the cold floor, she dropped her papers and ran to his side. She got down on her knees. After moving the scattered paperwork aside, she turned him to his back and saw a pained expression on his face. There were bags under his eyes while his skin turned pale. Her heart stopped.

_"He's poisoned,"_ she concluded. Just as she began to wonder how it happened, she then remembered about the cut he got from yesterday's investigation. She took another look at him to see the white bandage on his purple swelling cheek. _ "He has to be admitted to the fourth immediately!"_

Figuring that it is going to take too long to wait for help, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over the back of her shoulder. Carefully, she draped his other arm over her left shoulder. After lifting him up, she soon found it difficult to stay in balance. Hinamori bit the bottom of her lip. Wining about his weight is the least of her worries; she has to save him before it's too late. She used flash step and disappeared from the office.

When she reappeared, she is jumping from roof to roof. "M-Mo...mo..."

Her eyes widened at the sound of the familiar weak voice. She glanced over her shoulder to see the ill captain. "Just hang on; we're almost at the fourth divisi-"

She felt him grip onto her sleeve. The moment she looked directly into his eyes, she felt herself get pulled into a world where only they shared.

He let out a weak smile. Though he couldn't say what he wanted to, she understood. As a result, tears started to swell in her chocolate brown eyes. Soon, she too let out a faint smile. "I know, Hitsugaya-kun...b-but you don't need to tell me your feelings again. You're going to recover from thi-"

Without any warning, Toshiro turned his body to the side. He put his hand over his mouth and began coughing hoarsely. Before long, Momo noticed traces of blood on his hand and face. Her eyes widened in fear. Quickly, she resumed her attention to the front and picked up her pace.

"Please stay awake."

Suddenly, she felt something. At the moment she realized the touch of his lifeless arm, she imagined the worst has happened. Fighting the tears in her eyes, she lowered her head and put all her focus to getting her childhood friend to the fourth division. Until then, she will pray to the heavens for his survival.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Taicho** _- Captain, _**Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander,_** Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Zanpakuto** _- Soul Cutter, _**Fukutaicho** _- Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Kido -**_ Demon Arts, _**Garganta**_ - a portal that leads to and from Hueco Mundo, _**Arigato** _- Thank You, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Hai**_ - Yes

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh gosh, is Toshiro going to be alright? Well, you just have to stay tuned and find out in the next chapter! Please review! Before I go, I have one question to ask: **did anyone read the latest Bleach Manga Chapter (#529)?** I totally loved it! Laterz!


	9. The Reply

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm back with another update of Chemistry. Thank you everyone for your patience especially my wonderful reviewers:** skylark dragonstar, TUranzaRE711, Aurelia Artemee, Shimmerbreeze, Floodlight-Zhou, squirtlepokemon215, icyangel27, Syl The tWins, hitsuhina forever bestcouple, KnowledgeandImagination, toshiluver123, becomeafan, Sheeba Scarlet, hailey-Shiro, TheFayrinaTale, RaineKawaiine, saxophone, Reader-Favs, **and** Vegetable lov3r. ****  
**

In the previous chapter, Momo is sorting out her feelings for Toshiro when the fifth and tenth divisions are ordered to investigate East Rukongai District Eight. When they arrived at their destination, they did their job and eliminated the Hollows in the area. The next day when Hinamori was delivering papers to Hitsugaya, she found him poisoned. Worried for his health, she carried him to the fourth division for treatment.

What is going to happen next? Well, read and find out! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_ _Flash Back. **Short Flash Back.**  
_

* * *

**Chemistry**

**Chapter Nine**: The Reply

_"Ne Shiro-chan..."_

_"Oi, stop calling me Shiro-chan already."_

_"Have you ever thought what you want to do when you grow up?"_

_However, there was no answer from the white haired boy. He is too busy eating his juicy slice of watermelon._

_"Are you even listening?"_

_He spat the seeds out like bullets far off into the distance before he turned his attention to the raven haired girl. "Unfortunately..."_

_She shook her head in disbelief. He can be quite a handful at times. _

_"First of all, I want to become a Shinigami." Toshiro rolled his eyes before taking another bite of his favourite fruit; this isn't the first time Momo said that. "Who knows, I might even get a boyfriend along the way."_

_"Hn, good luck with that."_

_"Hey, are you making fun of me?"_

_He spat the last of his seeds off to the side. Then, he replied, "Well, I just never thought bed-wetters are capable of falling love too. It makes me almost feel sorry for your future boyfriend."_

_"Mou..."_

* * *

Hinamori slowly opened her eyes. After seeing the dark ceiling above, she turned her head to the side to see the dim rays of illuminating light from the small openings from the window. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

She has to go back to sleep because she will need it for tomorrow's training session with her subordinates. However, she couldn't rest. Her childhood friend soon invaded her thoughts. She placed her hands together on her lap and rolled onto her back. "Hitsugaya-kun..."

After he was admitted to the fourth division, Captain Unohana did a thorough inspection on his condition. She found out that the Hollows they eliminated injected a deadly poison that slowly infects the bodies of their intended targets. As a result, all members of the fifth and tenth divisions, who went with them on that day, had to go for a checkup. Though only a small handful of them shared the same condition as Hitsugaya did, a number of them were already too late to receive their treatment.

As for the sick captain, Unohana informed her that she did the best of her abilities to ensure his escape from death. However, his survival ultimately rest in his hands. Since then, three days have passed. During those three days, she made time in her busy schedule to visit. Each time she came, she could feel his spiritual presence growing weaker and weaker: a bad omen of what might happen in the near future.

Momo suddenly gripped onto the ends of her blanket.

She should have seen it sooner; the reality of what really is happening around her. She just had to be naive and deny it. Aizen, the man she devoted to serve under, betrayed the Gotei 13 and her beliefs. Most of all, he left jeopardizing the long-time trust and friendship she and her childhood friend shared. Since then, everything became a roller coaster ride.

Why did she prioritize her loyalty to the former enemy of Soul Society over the young prodigy she knew for so long? Why didn't she realize the white haired captain angrily went after the traitor, trying to payback for his actions? Why didn't she see through him before like he always did with her: his dislike towards Aizen; his overprotective actions towards her; and most of all, his love for her?

Despite her messy bangs covering the emotions in her eyes, tears began rolling down the sides of her cheeks. "...please survive."

* * *

"Isane."

After Kotetsu handed an IV bag to her captain, Unohana used it to replace the empty one on the pole. Once she finished, the elite Soul Reaper from the fourth division turned her attention to the unconscious patient resting in bed. Through it has been a while since he was last admitted, he always came in a state where his life is endangered as proven by the number of medical support he is equipped with. "Taicho."

Retsu glanced over her shoulder to see the taller Soul Reaper.

"Hitsugaya-taicho is going to make it, right?"

But before Retsu could answer, they sensed a familiar presence at the door. They looked to see the fifth division lieutenant, holding a small bouquet of flowers in her arms. Isane said, "Hinamori-san..."

"Unohana-taicho," Momo replied. "Kotetsu-san. It looks like I came at a bad time."

With a small smile on her face, Unohana slowly shook her head. "It's alright; I just finished his checkup."

"I see."

"Please, come in."

Momo gave the older Soul Reaper a thankful nod before she stepped into the room. Once she is next to the female captain, she left the flowers on the small table nearby. With her hands placed over her lap, she turned her attention to her sleeping childhood friend.

In all her years with him, she never saw him in such a fragile state. With his oxygen mask; heart rate monitor; and IV equipment on, its no wonder he looked helpless to any potential dangers around him.

Hinamori placed a hand over his. She gave it a soft squeeze in hopes for a response. However, the young captain didn't move. As a result, her eyes softened. _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

"You haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately."

She glanced over to see the elite medical doctor. Knowing that her face was a dead giveaway, Momo gave a small smile. "I know. I...had a lot of things in mind."

"When you were admitted here, Hitsugaya used to visit all the time."

"Really?" Momo asked. "I didn't know."

"Though he doesn't say much, it's fairly obvious he really cares about you."

The raven haired lieutenant resumed her attention to the front. "Yeah, I know now."

She sighed in defeat.

"I-I just wished I noticed it sooner. Then, neither of us had to suffer."

Suddenly, she felt something on her shoulder. Hinamori glanced over to see the braided haired woman. "It's never too late to mend things with him."

Momo slowly nodded her head. "Uh, yeah..."

"Please excuse me; I have other patients to look after."

After a short nod, she watched the fourth division captain and lieutenant leave. Once they are gone, Hinamori resumed her attention to the young captain resting in bed. With her hands joined together over his, she let out a deep sigh.

**_"Do I feel the same way about him?"_**

"Hitsugaya-kun, I hope you wake up soon because..." She paused. "...because I have something important to tell you."

"W-What?"

Her eyes widened. Though it was faint, she recognized the voice. Slowly, she glanced over to see the white haired captain conscious and looking back. "You're awake."

Just as the heavy burden on her shoulders was suddenly lifted, she released his hand so that she can wipe the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Y-you're really awa-" All of a sudden, she gasped. "I'll go get Unohan-"

Before she could leave, Hinamori felt something on her wrist. She stopped to see Hitsugaya grab on. Then, he put his hand down to support his weight on the bed. Seeing what he's doing, she told him to not force himself to sit up. However, he didn't listen. Once he is up, Toshiro removed the oxygen mask on his face. After he placed the piece of technology on his lap, he looked at the raven haired lieutenant.

Knowing the reason why he's doing this, she placed her hands together and sighed. Whatever happens from here on out is going to change everything. A small smile appeared on her face. She said, "Okay, I'll go out with you."

His heart suddenly skipped a beat. Suddenly at a loss for words, Hitsugaya lowered his head. Did Hinamori just agree to go on a date with him? He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he just had to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He asked, "A-Are you sure?"

She nodded in agreement. Looking down at her fiddling fingers, she explained, "Maybe...the one I'm looking for has been beside me all this time."

Hinamori raised her head.

"Besides, it's not like we have bad chemistry in the first place."

_"Momo..."_

"Is...Is that a good enough reason for you?"

Still feeling surreal of whole the situation, he let out a soft smile. "As long as you're certain..."

She smiled back. "We'll set up a date once you've fully recover."

"Okay."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Shinigami - **_Soul Reaper,_**Taicho**_ - Captain

* * *

**Author's Note**: Though this chapter's sweet, but it's short. I do apologize; I will make sure to make the next chapter's longer. Please review! Thanks.


	10. It's Different

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Many apologizes to everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Aside from dealing with work and school, I was trying to figure out what to do with this chapter. It took me longer than expected to write up. Now that it's finished, I can finally update this story! Yay! Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **Playfully Serious, Vegetable lov3r, hailey-shiro, TUranzaRE711, Shimmerbreeze, HitsuHinalover, saxophone, Nightwing Master of the Aster, Loreechan, squirtlepokemon215, hitsuhina forever bestcouple,** and** icyangel27.** Without any further adieu, here is chapter ten: Toshiro's and Momo's first date. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_ _  
_

* * *

**Chemistry**

**Chapter Ten**: It's Different

As she walked down the hallway of the tenth division headquarters, Matsumoto is humming a happy tune. Today is a lovely day to enjoy the great outdoors after pushing all the paperwork duties to her captain. Once she arrived at her destination, she opened the slide door to see her white haired superior standing in front. Rangiku blinked. "Taicho, what's with the hurry?"

"I have a meeting to attend I can't be late," Toshiro replied. "Matsumoto, look over the training session while I'm away."

"Ah sure," she said, turning her body to face the passing Hitsugaya. "What about the paperwork?"

He stopped for a moment to glance over his shoulder. "I've already finished it."

With that said, he disappeared from sight and left the dumbfounded lieutenant alone. She blinked a few times before she looked into the office and saw the neat stacks of paperwork on his desk. In all the years she has known the white haired captain, she never seen him so eager to finish his behind the desk duties this early in the day. "What time did he wake up to finish all that?"

She folded her arms and thought about it.

"It's definitely not to go back to sleep. So, that leads me to..." All of a sudden, a sly grin appeared on her face. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

So, the tenth division lieutenant closed the door to the office and went to look for her captain.

* * *

Staring at her reflection in front of the mirror, Momo swayed from side to side to check her purple and pink cherry blossom patterned kimono. "I hope this looks okay on me."

All of a sudden, she heard a soft knock from the front. Hinamori gasped.

"Don't tell me he's already here!" She hastily grabbed her sash that is hanging on the mirror's arm and quickly wrapped it around her waist. Then, she dashed to the entrance to answer the door. Just as she opened it, a pair of arms reached out and wrapped her. She yelped as she was pulled into an embrace. At that moment, she realized who this person is. "R-Rangiku-san, what are you doing here?"

After releasing the younger woman, the strawberry orange haired lieutenant happily replied, "Hey Hinamori, I was just wondering what you're up to lately."

Momo raised an eyebrow. "At this time of day? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

All of a sudden, a snickering grin appeared on her face. How did the fifth division lieutenant know she is supposed to be working today? "I should say the same thing back at you."

"I-I took a leave of absence."

"Really?" Matsumoto asked. "What's the special occasion?"

"Well, um..."

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone."

"You see..."

"We're going to visit Obaa-san."

Hearing the familiar voice, the two females turned their attention to the glaring white haired male who had his arms folded over his chest. Momo blinked a few times, surprised to see him dressed in an outfit other than his usual attire. He's dressed in a navy coloured yukata that is tied together with a black obi.

"Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ou..." Rangiku lightly nudged the young captain with her elbow. "Look at you; you're going to make some ladie-"

Suddenly, she began to shiver due to effect of the dropping of atmospheric temperature. "Matsumoto, you have the nerve to bail out on your responsibilities."

"But Captain, the training session starts in the aft-"

Then, his eyes narrowed. "Go back to the office and organize the books I left out back into the shelf...unless you want me to make paperwo-"

Within a flash, the tenth division lieutenant disappeared from sight.

"That should take care of her." He resumed his attention to his childhood friend. "Sorry about that; I should have strapped her to my desk chair when I had the chance."

"Are we really going to Obaa-san's place?" Hinamori asked. "I thought we are going on a date."

Toshiro blushed and looked away. "W-Well, yeah...we are on a date. We'll stop by at a few places first before we visit Obaa-san."

"Oh, I see."

He resumed his attention to her. "Is that alright with you?"

She nodded. "I'm okay with it. Besides, it has been a while since I last saw her."

"Then, it's settled."

"Yeah."

After a short glance at one another, Toshiro suddenly cleared his throat. "You look lovely in that kimono, Momo."

Upon hearing the compliment, Hinamori felt her ears and cheeks heat up. With her hands placed together over her lap, she slightly tilted her head forward and replied, "T-Thanks...you look quite nice as well."

They fell silent. "So, um...are you ready to go?"

"Pretty much..."

"Alright then."

With a short nod, the raven haired girl put on her sandals and stepped out of her private quarters. After closing the front door, the two childhood friends slowly began making their way to their grandmother's place in Junrin'an. Over the first couple of minutes, Toshiro and Momo walked side by side in silence. Suddenly, Hinamori sighed which went unnoticed by the tenth division captain. He took it as a signal that he needs to pick up his game or else his childhood friend might decide to look for someone else to date.

"Hey Momo..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Well, n-"

All of a sudden, they heard a noise. They lowered their heads to see the source of the growl. Momo blushed and quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach. Looking at the eyebrow raising captain, she laughed hesitantly.

"Well, that answers my question."

Then, they heard a similar sound. Realizing where it is coming from, Hinamori placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "Same here."

Hitsugaya cracked a small smile on his face, glad that he gotten her to laugh. "Since it's almost time, we might as well eat lunch. What do you want to eat?"

She placed a finger on her chin. After a brief thought, Momo suggested, "How about sushi?"

"Sure." He resumed his attention to the front and began looking for a restaurant. "Let's see; there should be one around here..."

Figuring she should help out, Hinamori began looking for a nearby sushi restaurant as well. "Is that one?"

Following the direction she is pointing, the white haired captain saw the local place. "Yeah, that's the place."

With that said, they walked towards it. "Have you ever ate here before?"

"No, but I heard a few good things about. So, it's worth a shot."

* * *

After putting away a thick book into the shelf, Matsumoto stopped for a moment to sigh in defeat. "Geez, how many books did he look through over the last twenty-four hours?"

Suddenly, she heard a soft knock. She glanced over her shoulder to see the slide door open and the person behind it. With his trademark grin, the familiar face raised a hand and greeted, "Yo."

"Gin." He stepped into the office, closed the door, and walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Is there something wrong with visiting you?"

She turned around and folded her arms. After giving him a stern look, she replied, "In other words, you have nothing better to do right now."

"Pretty much." The gray haired captain scanned the room. "Ara, where's the younger prodigy? I'm fairly certain he would be here, doing paperwork."

Rangiku walked over to take a seat on the sofa. "He left early to visit his grandmother with Hinamori."

"Hinamori-chan, huh?"

"However, I think it's a coverup. They're actually going on a date together."

Gin walked over to take a seat next to his childhood friend. "Is that so?"

"If they are going on a date, I can understand why they don't want you to find out."

"Why is that?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Ichimaru replied. "They don't want you to interfere."

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Besides, they have my one hundred percent support."

"Then, just leave them be. A lot of things can happen if you give them time for their love to blossom."

Matsumoto then gave him a stern look. "Since when did you become an expert in the love department?"

A sly grin appeared on his face. "I have my ways. Besides, I'm good at gathering intel as you."

Suddenly, they heard a sound. The two Soul Reapers turned their heads to the closed door.

"Hn, it seems like duty calls. I better head back to my division."

He stood up from his seat and walked over to the door. Just as he opened it, Gin glanced over his shoulder to take one last look at his childhood friend. With a faint curve on his lips, he resumed his attention to the front and disappeared from sight. By the time he's gone, Matsumoto stood up from her seat. Then, she slightly tilted her head forward and muttered under her breath, "Baka, you left without a word again."

* * *

Hinamori placed her hands together and said, "Gochiso-sama deshita."

After placing her chopsticks down on the plate, she picked up her cup of tea. Just as she is about to take a drink, she observed her white haired date pick up his cup and put it against his lips to sip some tea. She has to admit the way he did it seemed quite elegant. But then again, the yukata he's wearing and how groomed he is contributed to the thought. "Momo."

Snapping back to reality, she asked, "Yeah, did you say something?"

"You're spilling tea."

Wondering what he's talking about, Hinamori looked down to see her drink splattering all over the furniture surface. She gasped. "Oh gosh..."

After putting the tea cup aside, she quickly stood up from her seat. Taking a napkin from the side, she began wiping the table clean. However, she was soon stopped when her hand bumped into another. The moment she raised her head, her eyes met with Hitsugaya's. Despite feeling the heat in her cheeks, she managed to crack a small smile on her lips.

"Arigato."

He gave her a short nod in response. "Did get any tea on your kimono?"

The raven haired girl looked down at her clothes. When she resumed her attention to him, she replied, "No, it's fin-"

However, her words were cut short when she sensed a nearby presence. It was so close that she had to jump away. As a result, she watched the wall collapse. After a few coughs, Hinamori looked over to see Hitsugaya observing the being responsible for this mess. He hissed between his teeth. "The Hollow has impeccable timing; we have to deal with it before it causes anymore harm."

Momo resumed her attention to the howling beast. She nodded in agreement. "Okay."

With that said, Toshiro raised two fingers on the side of his face. Generating a small ball of spiritual energy in his fingertips, he exclaimed, "Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!"

Just as he launched the attack, the Hollow looked in his direction and roared. The beast narrowly evaded the attack and charged towards them. Hitsugaya put his hand into the inside of his yukata and pulled out a kan bill. After placing it on the nearby table, he turned his attention to Hinamori.

"We're leading the Hollow away."

Momo nodded in agreement. "Hai."

Following his lead, the two childhood friends turned around and ran out the restaurant. Before long, both of them stopped to face the masked beast. The Hollow roared. Feeling its spiritual energy begin to increase, Toshiro and Momo knew what it is going to do next. Hitsugaya then said to Hinamori, "I'll distract him."

With that, he launched in front of the beast. The Hollow looked down to see the white haired captain within its attacking range. But before it could fire its cero, he raised the palm of his hand and knocked the fallen spirit's chin upwards. As a result, the spiritual energy attack was misdirected into the sky.

Once the beast looked back at its opponent, he is not where he was standing. By the time it spotted him, it noticed the raven haired girl gathering energy into the palm of her raised hands. "Hado Number 33: Sokatsui!"

It didn't have enough time to evade the move. So, it took the hit. However, its body could not be sustained due to the sheer power of the destructive spell. As a result, it cried out in pain before disappearing into space. Once it is gone, Hinamori placed her hands down and sighed in relief. "This Hollow must have went astray from the others."

Recognizing his voice, she glanced over to see her childhood friend looking in the eastern direction.

"I can sense more of them over there."

"You're right," she replied. "I sense them too."

Momo turned to him.

"Should we go deal with them?"

"No, it's fine. I can sense Ichimaru's and Kira's spiritual pressures nearby."

"So, the third division was sent out."

"Yeah." Once their eyes met, Hinamori blushed and quickly turned her head. Hitsugaya couldn't help, but let out a faint smile. "Momo."

She looked at him. "Y-Yeah?"

"We should get something for Obaa-san before we visit."

All of a sudden, she clapped her hands together. "Oh yeah, what should we get her?"

They began walking. "How about some rice cakes?"

"That's a good idea. I know just the place to get it." All of a sudden, she grabbed his hand and began pulling him along. "It's well-known for i-"

Realizing what she is doing, Momo stopped and looked over to see the physical contact they're making. She blushed and quickly released him.

"S-Sorry..."

Toshiro smiled. "It's fine; it is not the first time we held hands."

"Eh, it's not?"

He gave her a stern look. "You used to do it all the time whenever you drag me to your outings."

Upon turning a shade darker, she tilted her head forward.

"I-I see."

"Well, aren't you going to take me to that place that is known for its rice cakes?"

She raised her head and nodded. "Ah yeah."

With that said, they continued their walk. Along the way, Hinamori took a quick glance over shoulder to see Hitsugaya looking at the passing shops. She resumed her attention to the front, staring down at the palm of her right hand; the same hand she used to hold her childhood friend's.

* * *

"It's nice to see both of you again." After putting on their footwear, Toshiro and Momo turned to their grandmother. Hinamori took a step forward to embrace the elderly woman. "Stay healthy and safe."

By the time they pulled away, the raven haired girl replied, "I will Obaa-san."

The older woman glanced at her grandson, who gave her a sincere smile. She returned the sentiment with her own.

"We better get going before it gets dark."

The gray haired Rukongai resident turned to Momo. "Be careful on your way back."

She nodded. "See you soon."

With that said, the two elite Soul Reapers left their old home and began their journey back to their current residence: Seireitei.

"Momo." After getting her attention, he said, "Thanks."

Hinamori blinked. "For what?"

"For giving me a chance to go...out with you. Aside from the smaller details, I had a great time."

"Yeah." She paused. "Me too. It's...different from all the other dates I've been on."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

The fifth division lieutenant blushed and timidly nodded her head.

He sighed in relief. "That's good."

"I learned a lot during our outing today about you...and about myself."

"So, what did you learn about me?"

"I-I'm not sure yet."

"Oh..."

"...but I will if we do this again some other time."

_"Momo."_ As her words began sinking in his thoughts, his lips started to curve upwards. "I look forward to it then."

By the time they arrived at their destination, the two childhood friends turned to face one another. "Thanks for walking me home."

"It's no problem," he replied. He paused for a moment to look down. By the time he raised his head up, he asked, "Is...it okay for me to give you a hug?"

The raven haired girl's cheeks turned pink.

_"Not a kiss, huh? It sounds just like him." _She smiled. "I-I don't have a problem with that."

After giving her a short nod, Hinamori extended her arms out so that she can embrace the young captain. "Oyasumi Momo."

"Oyasumi Hitsugaya-kun."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Taicho_** - Captain, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid, _**Gochiso-sama deshita** _- Thanks for the feast (after eating), _**Arigato**_ - Thank you, _**Kan** _- the currency used in the _Bleach_ universe, _**Hai** _- Yes, _**Oyasumi **_- Good Night

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, their date turned out pretty successful. Now, it's only a matter of time before they share their first kiss...xD Anyways, I'm off to finish writing the next chapter of Unforgettable_ (It's about two-thirds done)_. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


End file.
